Tu muerte es mi libertad
by Kaori Yuki
Summary: La muerte no siempre atrae sentimientos de tristeza. En un caso muy especial, ésta puede significar la libertad de quienes se han quedado. Advertencia: es yaoi y contiene lemon...¡TERMINADO!
1. Capítulo 1

-La muerte no siempre atrae sentimientos de tristeza. En un caso muy especial, ésta puede significar la libertad de quienes se han quedado.

-Se debe ir con cuidado cuando se funden en uno solo los sentimientos del odio y del amor, y más cuando se trata de un enemigo.

-Sin importar cuanto uno se esmere, los planes de conquista no funcionan simplemente.

(es mi primer fic. leanlo, está muy bueno, no se arrepentirán )

Pero antes una pequeña advertencia: es Yaoi y contiene Lemon :P

Tu muerte es mi libertad.

Aquel Día el sol brillo con mas intensidad, los pájaros jubilosos adornaban el hermoso paisaje con su suave melodía, el viento acariciaba sutilmente las ramas de los árboles produciéndose en estos un armonioso vaivén que se combinaba con la hermosura de las flores que llenaban de color aquella escena maravillosa.

Aquel día había sido perfecto, pensaba el joven de cabellos castaños, en todos lados se respiraba paz y él se sentía extrañamente feliz. Sumido aun en sus pensamientos comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, hasta que una voz conocida lo interrumpió:

-No sabes cuento lo siento Yoh, mi más sentido pésame.

-Muchas gracias Horohoro

-Debe ser muy duro para ti afrontar la muerte de una persona tan cercana como lo era

Ana- le dijo su amigo de cabellos azules mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Yoh en señal de apoyo.

-Si, igual es duro- contestó Yoh con un cierto tono de indiferencia.

Y así, durante todo el funeral prosiguieron las muestras de apoyo provenientes de sus amigos quienes intentaban animarlo de una u otra forma, como fue el caso de Chocolove que no paraba de contar sus malos chistes, o Len que estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. Sin embargo Yoh seguía ausente, parecía estar en estado de shock, como si los últimos acontecimientos le hubiesen afectado demasiado. O al menos, eso era lo que pensaban sus amigos. De pronto Yoh caminó hacia al frente, levantó su mano intentando llamar la atención y alzando la voz dijo:

- Bueno bueno, ¿fue triste no, pobre Anita ojala que esté con los angelitos- hizo una pausa y sonrió- pero sé que no le gustaría vernos tristes, así que aprovechando de que su enorme casa se encuentra tan cerca, he decidido dar una fiesta en su honor para celebrar su muerte, ejem…ejem…perdón, para recordarla como es debido, así que ¿qué esperamos, ¡vamos!

Y de este modo todos los presentes en el funeral de Ana subieron a un bus (autobús) que Yoh había arrendado con algo de dinero que encontró accidentalmente en el abrigo de su prometida, y se dirigieron a su gran casa que se encontraba en la cima de una colina, y que además estaba rodeada de un frondoso bosque.

Al comenzar la fiesta más de alguien se preguntó si Yoh realmente estaba afectado ya que fue el primero en bajar del bus y comenzar a bailar y beber desenfrenadamente. Acto que fue imitado por sus amigos que al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban ebrios.

Yoh bailaba sobre una mesa mientras seguía bebiendo directamente de una botella de ron. Chocolove no paraba de decir estupideces como "que viva la huera" "pero que viva bien lejitos" "híjole que siga el reventón" todas estas con un acento mexicano bien marcado (no me lo imagino hablando de otra forma). Fausto se encontraba… ¿Fausto, donde está Fausto? (vaya…yo que soy la autora no lo se :p), la ultima vez que fue visto fue al bajarse del bus con su querida Elisa… ¿Dónde habrán ido? (cuando se me ocurra se los cuento XP)… bueno dejémoslo como que desaparecieron misteriosamente. Horohoro maliciosamente comenzó a hacer experimentos en un vaso para ver si alguien era capaz de beber ron, cerveza, pisco y whisky al mismo tiempo y en grandes cantidades. El primero en acercarse fue Ryu, quien inocentemente cogió el vaso y se lo bebió todo de una vez quedando a los dos segundos después tendido en un sillón totalmente inconciente (pero bueno, nadie se percató de su ausencia XD).

Len se encontraba maravillado mientras observaba como Yoh bailaba sobre la meza, se veía tan sexy; sí, Len siempre había amado a Yoh, sin embargo no había sido capaz de decírselo ya que él (Yoh) estaba de novio con Ana. Pero ahora era distinto, Ana ya no estaba, así que Len tenía el camino libre para poner en marcha su plan de conquista.

De este modo fue transcurriendo la fiesta, cada vez se embriagaban más, y cada vez se veían más patéticos. O por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Lyserg, quien los observaba desde un rincón, muy apartado y sin participar de la fiesta; este se encontraba perdido totalmente en sus pensamientos de tal manera que no notó cuando Horohoro tambaleante se acercaba al sillón donde él estaba sentado e intentaba sentarse sobre él

-¡Oh, lo siento Lyserg, no te ví – fue lo que le dijo el chico de cabellos azules al aplastar al de cabellos verdes.

-No, no importa, no te preocupes- le respondió Lyserg. Y después de esto se dispuso a continuar en sus pensamientos, pero Horohoro lo volvió a interrumpir

-Lyserg, ¿por qué no te unes, pero oye, escúchame, jajaja no puedo decir la EWRRE, CAWRRO, CAWRRETE, jajaja, se me durmió aquí- y comienza a darse golpecitos en las mejillas- siento hormiguitas. Lyserg, amigo mío ¿por qué me miras así?

-Porque estas ebrio, y ahora déjame solo

-¿¿yoo?... ¿ebrio, nah, jajaja, si estuviera ebrio no podría decir PARA… PARAL…PA… PARWALELE…PIPEDO, ves yo no estoy ebrio, si quieres te hago el cuatro romano.

-No, no es necesario, por favor vete, no tengo ánimos de seguir escuchándote.

-¿Te sucede algo, te ves muy triste- le dijo preocupado Horohoro. Lyserg lo miró a la cara y se dio cuenta de que éste lo miraba seriamente, cosa que le produjo una cierta confianza a Lyserg, quien ya no podía ocultar más aquel secreto que lo atormentaba.

-Si, hay algo que me sucedió hace algo más de una semana- y mientras decía esto los hermosos ojos verdes de Lyserg comenzaron a reflejar la angustia que aquellos recuerdos le producían.

-Por favor, cuéntamelo, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí-dijo Horohoro mientras se sentaba al lado de Lyserg.

-Esta bien- y así comenzó a indagar en sus dolorosos recuerdos.

**Flash back**

Lyserg se había alejado del grupo para dar un paseo ya que en ciertas ocasiones necesitaba estar solo. Estuvo caminado durante más de una hora y sin darse cuenta se había internado en un bosque. Esto no le importó, ya que le gustaba la naturaleza, es mas, adoraba ese bosque y en especial sentía cierto aprecio por un árbol que se encontraba al centro de éste.

Se dirigió hacia él y cuando se disponía a treparlo se dio cuenta que ya había alguien sentado en una de las ramas del árbol. Era un joven de largos cabellos castaños y mirada penetrante. Lyserg se quedó paralizado por un momento mientras aquellos ojos le miraban intensamente produciéndole un sentimiento de temor pero a la vez mucha ira. El primero en hablar fue el sujeto sentado sobre el árbol.

-Vaya, vaya, a quién tenemos por aquí, ¿si no es el pequeño Lyserg?- y al decir esto una sonrisa se curvó es sus labios.

-¡Hao!... maldito, yo… yoo….

-Jajaja ¿estás asustado?- y mientras Hao decía esto saltó del árbol quedando frente a Lyserg.

-¡Claro que no, esta es mi oportunidad, ¡te voy a matar!- y así Lyserg se dispuso a atacar a Hao utilizando sus técnicas más poderosas, pero al cabo de unos minutos Lyserg se encontraba en el suelo humillado y vencido fácilmente por Hao quien no paraba de reír.

-Jajaja, que diminuto eres, ¿acaso pensabas derrotarme con ese poder tan insignificante?- decía esto mientras se acercaba mas y más a Lyserg, quien por su parte estaba demasiado lastimado como para evitar que Hao se subiera sobre él y comenzara a acariciarle su herido cuerpo mientras seguía hablándole pero esta vez al oído- que hermoso eres, te ves tan sexy de esta forma, rendido a mis pies, totalmente humillado.

Hao comenzó a recorrer el blanco cuerpo de Lyserg mientras lo despojaba de las ropas que tanto lo molestaban.

-¡No, ¿qué haces, ¡suéltame!- grito desesperadamente Lyserg.

-No lo haré- respondió Hao mientras besaba y mordía apasionadamente su cuello (el de Lyserg… obvio :p)- mmm….aun no he acabado contigo.

Estas palabras llenaron de temor a Lyserg, que no paraba de gritar para que Hao lo soltara, ya que él no podía hacerlo por sí solo. Sin embargo sus gritos parecían causar el efecto contrario porque Hao se veía cada vez mas excitado.

-Sigue gritando, me encanta cuando lo haces, oh… Lyserg, así te ves tan indefenso- decía esto mientras lamía las heridas que el mismo le había causado en la batalla- eres tan exquisito.

Hao desnudó completamente a Lyserg y sostuvo fuertemente las manos de éste con una sola, quedándole la otra libre con la que empezó a acariciar sus piernas, notando lo suave que eran, mientras que con la boca comenzó a besar su cuello descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus pezones los cuales lamió y mordió hasta hacerlos sangrar. Con la mano libre que tenía cogió el miembro de Lyserg y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, haciendo que Lyserg no pudiera evitar soltar un gemido de placer.

-Veo que no te desagrada lo que te estoy haciendo- le dijo Hao, que sin esperar respuesta comenzó a desvestirse dejándole ver Lyserg su hermosa piel morena y la enorme erección que éste tenía.

Hao no podía aguantar mas, necesitaba poseer el cuerpo tan indefenso que se encontraba frente a él, así que se acomodó entre las piernas de Lyserg, levantó sus caderas y lo trajo hacia él. Lyserg consciente de lo que iba a suceder cerró fuertemente sus ojos, Hao ya le había soltado sus manos pero a pesar de esto no podía hacer nada para defenderse ya que no le quedaban fuerzas, ni siquiera para gritar en el momento en que Hao entró violentamente en él sin preparación previa. El dolor que sentía era inmenso y Hao lo embestía cada vez mas fuerte sin consideración alguna, ignorando la cantidad de sangre que salía del interior de Lyserg con cada una de sus brutales penetraciones y las constantes lagrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Mmm… ni te imaginas lo bien que se siente, eres tan estrecho- Hao al decir esto aumento aun mas la velocidad de las embestidas de tal manera que al cabo de unos minutos se vació en el interior de Lyserg. Luego de esto salió rápidamente del interior de su frágil cuerpo dejando al muchacho de hermosos ojos verdes sollozando en el suelo.

Miró por unos segundos a Lyserg, luego cogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Sin embargo antes de marcharse tomó a Lyserg entre sus brazos, le secó las lágrimas, lo besó apasionadamente y le dijo

-A pesar de todo no estuvo tan mal- después de decirle eso se marchó.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Horohoro miró seriamente a Lyserg, quien ahora sollozaba en silencio

-Oh… Lyserg, es muy terrible lo que me acabas de contar, pero debes seguir adelante, trata de olvidar lo que sucedió.

-No, no puedo- decía Lyserg mientras se secaba las lágrimas- es cierto que lo que me hizo Hao fue muy terrible, pero… ése beso que me dio antes de marcharse fue tan cálido que por un segundo olvidé lo que antes había sucedido- Lyserg hizo una pausa y se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Horohoro, por mas que trato no puedo dejar de pensar en aquel beso.

FIN DEL 1ER CAPITULO! Espero que me dejen algún comentario :P

Byee.


	2. Capítulo 2

Antes de que lean, quisiera aclarar que las comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes, y los paréntesis son comentarios del autor XD

Capítulo 2

A esas horas el sol brillaba a plenitud anunciando que ya había llegado otro día y era hora de levantarse. Un rayo escurridizo logró pasar por la ventana dándole de lleno en el rostro a un joven de cabellos castaños que comenzaba a desperezarse abriendo pesadamente sus ojos y levantándose para incorporarse. Sin embargo un agudo dolor en su espalda se lo impidió -¿Qué rayos hago durmiendo en una mesa?- fue lo que se preguntó al notar la fría madera en su espalda. No se rindió y luego de un par de intentos logró sentarse sobre la mesa.

Miró a su alrededor -¿Qué pasó aquí?- se preguntó mientras comprobaba el desastre que había: botellas vacías por doquier, algunas sillas volteadas, globos, challas y serpentinas… y otros artículos de dudosa procedencia – ¡oh, si Anna se entera de lo que hice con su casa de seguro me mata!- se lamentó, pero después esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Realmente se sentía mejor desde que la rubia había muerto en aquel accidente automovilístico… estaba conciente de que su forma de pensar no era la correcta, aun así no podía evitarlo, ya no sentía la presión que Anna ejercía sobre él, ni el control que ésta tenía sobre su vida. A pesar de eso él jamás deseó que Anna muriera, y en un principio la extrañaba. Pero con el pasar de los días (1 en realidad) sentía que ahora él controlaba su propia vida y esto lo hacía muy feliz.

Yoh, mas despierto, comenzó a comprobar el estado del resto de sus compañeros prestando especial atención por el que tenía mas cerca.

-¿Len?- miró a su amigo que estaba durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa –jaja, Len está babeando- dijo refiriéndose al extraño charco que estaba junto a él, no obstante su risa fue interrumpida por una dolorosa punzada –ouch, mi cabeza. ¡Juro que nunca más volveré a tomar!... sin antes haber comido algo- al decir esto comenzó a bajarse de la mesa, notando que ésta crujía mucho –"ups, no debí haber bailado tanto… ¿o eso lo habré soñado?

Len, quién dormía plácidamente no quería despertar de aquel fantástico sueño (donde Yoh era el protagonista). Sin embargo el ruido de la crujiente mesa era muy molesto, así que aun un tanto aturdido abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con una maravillosa escena: Yoh con el pecho desnudo, bajando sensualmente de la mesa (bueno, si bajar tambaleante, medio mareado y quejándose por un terrible dolor de espaldas se le puede llamar sexy) -oh Yoh, yo también lo deseo- dijo el pelimorado aun confundido entre el sueño y la realidad.

-¿Ah, ¿qué es lo que deseas?- le preguntó intrigado el castaño, quién había logrado bajar de la mesa ileso y ahora estaba a un lado de len recogiendo su camisa, que de seguro había arrojado mientras bailaba desenfrenadamente.

-Yo también lo deseo… comer… arroz- dijo Len visiblemente nervioso al darse cuenta de que el Yoh que estaba frente a él no era el de sus sueños, sino que el real. Asustado se levantó rápidamente apoyando una de sus manos sobre la mesa, la cual empapó con el charco de baba que había dejado sobre ésta; Len ya no estaba rojo… ¡estaba morado de la vergüenza, la cual iba en aumento al ver la cara de incertidumbre de su querido amigo –arroz para el desayuno- Agregó mecánicamente, intentando con esta respuesta calmar la curiosidad de su amigo.

-¿Dije que quería arroz para el desayuno, demonios no lo recuerdo, aun debo estar aturdido… ¿o será que me dio Alzheimer, Sabía que el alcohol traería consecuencias, ¿debería ir al médico, Len ¿tú que opinas?... ¿Len?- pero Len ya no estaba, había salido corriendo a toda velocidad en cuanto Yoh le había dado la espalda.

-Quizás fue al baño- dijo tratando de explicar el extraño comportamiento del otro –hablando de desayuno, tengo mucha hambre. Iré a despertar a los demás para desayunar.

Primero despertó a Chocolove, que era el que mas cerca estaba; éste se encontraba tirado sobre la alfombra del living boca arriba sosteniendo algo parecido a un micrófono. Seguramente pasó toda la noche contando su rutina de chistes malos, la cual nadie se molestó en escuchar.

-Chocolove, despierta.

-Híjole no manches, que me he quedado dormido en la alfombra. ¡Y justo en la mejor parte de mi rutina!- dijo el moreno al observar el artesanal micrófono.

Yoh continuó su tarea con Horohoro y Lyserg, quienes dormían abrazados. -"¿desde cuando Lyserg con Horohoro…?"- negó con la cabeza, aquello no podía ser. –muchachos, despierten- dijo al tiempo que los sacudía.

El primero en despertar fue Horohoro, quien junto a un bostezo intentó estirarse, pero fue en vano ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas abrazando algo… o a alguien. En ese instante el peliazul abrió sus ojos de golpe y se encontró cara a cara con Lyserg, quien lo miraba tiernamente.

-Lo siento, estaba tan cómodo que me quedé dormido. Horohoro, debes haber dormido pésimo por mi culpa- dijo apenado el chico de ojos verdes.

Yoh carraspeó fuertemente para hacer notar su presencia. Al escucharlo Lyserg y Horohoro se levantaron de golpe completamente avergonzados.

-Lyserg… yo…tú… bueno- dijo el peliazul muy nervioso mientras se rascaba compulsivamente la nuca.

-No digas nada, muchas gracias por todo, lo que sucedió anoche fue muy especial para mí- y dicho esto se marcho con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a los otros dos más que confundidos.

-Vaaaya- agregó por último Yoh, quien no obtuvo respuesta alguna de Horohoro ya que éste estaba completamente paralizado.

Dejando solo a su amigo, Yoh se dirigió a despertar a Ryu, que era el único que faltaba. Lo encontró acostado boca abajo cerca del bar.

-Ryuu- lo llamó el castaño moviéndolo del hombro. Pero éste no despertaba -¡Ryu!-sacudiéndolo de manera mas violenta. Sin embargo su amigo no despertaba, estaba totalmente inconciente -¡oh rayos, Ryu ha muerto!

Media hora después una ambulancia llevaba de urgencia a Ryu, quien se encontraba en un coma etílico.

-Uoorale, y tan buena persona que era- se lamentó Chocolove.

-No digas eso, aun no ha muerto- le reprendió Len.

Muy apenado por no haberse dado cuenta en la misma fiesta del malestar de su amigo subieron cada uno a su respectiva habitación para ponerse ropa adecuada y bajar por fin a tomar desayuno.

O

La habitación del muchacho de pelo puntiagudo era un caos total, había ropa regada por todas partes- prepárate Yoh Asakura, pronto caerás ante mí- dicho esto el pelimorado comenzó a reír histéricamente.

O

Muy tranquilos y alegres los muchachos tomaban desayuno, habían olvidado por completo el tema de Ryu.

-¡Está delicioso, tenía tanta hambre – dijo Yoh con la boca llena –Chocolove dame un poco de eso, de esto también y de aquello.

-No te lo comas todo, debes dejarle un poco a Len que aun no baja- dijo Horohoro, que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Cierto, ¿Por qué tardará tanto?- al mismo tiempo que el castaño preguntaba eso, Len apareció vistiendo de una forma un tanto osada, mientras con paso decidido se acercaba a Yoh y apartaba bruscamente a Horohoro para tomar asiento junto a él.

-¡Ten cuidado, casi me botas- exclamó resignado Horohoro tomando asiento en la otra silla.

-Si, deberías tener mas cuidado, pudo haberse hecho daño- agregó Lyserg defendiendo a Horohoro. Éste por su parte se sonrojó notoriamente y evadió a Lyserg con la mirada.

-"¿Qué habrá pasado anoche,¡rayos, no puedo recordarlo!"- se decía a si mismo el peliazul mientras se echaba un trozo de pan a la boca.

De todos modos Lyserg no se percató del comportamiento de su amigo ya que se encontraba perdido mirando el hermoso rostro de Yoh- "oh, se parece tanto a él… como desearía volver a verlo, ¡no, ¿Qué estoy pensando?; Hao me violó, yo debería odiarlo o al menos tratar de olvidarlo… pero no puedo".

-¿Te pasa algo Lyserg?- lo interrumpió Len con un tono bastante molesto, el cual combinaba a la perfección con la cara de pocos amigos que tenía. Lyserg llevaba demasiado tiempo mirando a Yoh, desnudándolo con la mirada, e incluso se había Permitido suspirar mientras lo hacía. Pero Len no se lo permitiría; una de las fases de su plan de conquista era eliminar a cualquier posible rival.

-No, nada- murmuró Lyserg mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Relájate carnal, parece que alguien aquí se levantó con el pie izquierdo- bromeó Chocolove refiriéndose a Len.

El joven de cabellos morados no hizo caso al comentario del moreno y continuó revolviendo el café de una forma sensual (más bien afeminada), mientras cruzaba exageradamente las piernas para quedar de medio lado y dedicarle una seductora mirada al castaño.

Luego de mil y un intentos para captar algo de la atención de Yoh, Len se dio por vencido, definitivamente sus tácticas no daban resultado; su amado ni siquiera se había percatado de lo sexy que estaba su ropa, la cual había elegido con meticulosidad y que consistía en un pantalón a la cadera muy ajustado y un peto aun mas corto que los que él solía usar; ambas prendas en conjunto dejaban a la vista sus perfectos abdominales y una porción del tatuaje que tenía dibujado en su espalda.

-¿sucede algo querido… amigo?- se aventuró a preguntar Len preocupado por la indiferencia del castaño.

-¿Ah?- Yoh volvió a la realidad, y prosiguió aun pensativo -¿Len, has visto a Amidamaru, yo no lo veo desde ayer.

-No, no lo he visto… por cierto tampoco he visto a Bazón- contestó alegre de que por fin Yoh le prestara atención.

-Yo los vi antes de quedarme dormido- dijo Lyserg quien como por inercia miró a Horohoro de reojo. Éste sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y se tensó mas de lo que estaba -ambos estaban en la terraza mirando el amanecer. Se ve que se llevan muy bien- agregó inocentemente el peliverde.

-Oh gracias, quizás aun estén ahí. Voy a buscarlos- el castaño se levantó de la silla y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a Lyserg, quien automáticamente se ruborizó. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Len, quien le dedicó una gélida mirada al ojiverde acompañada de un forzado "gracias".

Acto seguido se marchó rápidamente para alcanzar a Yoh y acompañarlo en su búsqueda. Mientras que los demás continuaron devorando lo que quedaba de desayuno tranquilamente.

O

-¿Dijo en la terraza cierto?- preguntó Len, quien en sus adentros rogaba que los espíritus no estuvieran ahí para así poder pasar mas tiempo a solas con su amado.

-Si, dijo la terraza… y mira ¡ahí están!- exclamó Yoh mientras apuntaba a los dos espíritus, los cuales disfrutaban de una amena conversación… muy juntos uno al lado del otro.

-"Rayos"-maldijo Len.

O

Chin, acabo de tener una idea de los mas fantástica- comentó Chocolove a Horohoro y a Lyserg, quienes estaban viendo televisión sentados en distintos sillones, muy apartados el uno del otro.

-¿Ah si, ¿Cuál?-preguntó el chico de hielo.

-Aprovechando el tamañote de este lugar podríamos entrenar con nuestros espíritus.

-Me parece una buena idea- dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

-Pero sería bueno que también invitásemos a Yoh y a Len. Vamos afuera a buscarlos- sugirió el moreno.

Cuando estaban listos para ir a buscar a sus otros amigos, una cursi canción atrajo la atención del peliazul.

-¡No, demonios, casi lo olvido, ¡ya es hora de que comience mi telenovela, Hoy día se descubre la verdad entre José Felipe y María Guadalupe, quien ha quedado ciega y perdió la memoria… lo siento chicos pero no podré ir entrenar con ustedes. Prioridades son prioridades- Horohoro tras decir aquello se volteó para poder prestarle atención a la televisión.

Los otros se marcharon resignados, dejando atrás los desesperados gritos de su amigo.

-¡no, no, José Felipe ese hijo no es tuyo, además ella es tu hermana gemela malvada, la cual fue separada de ti al nacer y ahora ha vuelto para cobrar venganza… ¡te digo que no!...

O

-Muchachos, por fin los encontramos- gritó desde lejos Chocolove- ¿Qué les parece si entrenamos un rato?

-Está bien, pero hagámoslo en parejas (dos contra dos), lo digo aprovechando que somos par- dijo maliciosamente Len, mientras miraba de reojo a Yoh.

-Bueno, a ver… ¡yo con Lyserg!- exclamó entusiasmado Yoh al mismo tiempo que tomaba de la mano a Lyserg para apartarlo y planear las tácticas de ataques.

-¿Por qué conmigo?- preguntó ruborizado el peliverde.

-Si, ¿Por qué con él?-lo apoyó Len, el cual sentía que le hervía la sangre.

-bueno, porque hay una técnica de él que me llama la atención y se combina perfecta con una mía; creo que seríamos un muy buen equipo- respondió inocentemente Yoh –ya vamos Lyserg- y se apartó rápidamente con él de la mano.

-Oye Len, ¿te he contado el cuento de Pepito?; resulta que había un niñito y…-comenzó a contar Chocolove intentando captar la atención de su compañero, sin embargo el pelimorado no le prestaba atención. Éste vigilaba cada movimiento de su rival Lyserg. "no te atrevas a tocar a MI Yoh".

El entrenamiento fue un desastre, por alguna extraña razón Bazón y Amidamaru se negaron a atacarse entre sí, Lyserg estaba demasiado avergonzado como para concentrarse en el entrenamiento y Chocolove por su parte se preocupaba más del cuento de Pepito que del mismo entrenamiento,

Después de algo más de una hora, los cuatro jóvenes volvían a la casa muy cansados por el patético entrenamiento, así que cada uno se disponía a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar un rato y luego ya verían lo que harían. Se fueron en silencio durante todo el camino Pero justo antes de llegar, uno de ellos habló

-Ah, por cierto. He encontrado casualmente mucho dinero en la habitación de Ana, así que nos podemos quedar como por una semana más o menos –comentó entusiasmado Yoh al resto de sus compañeros -¿Qué les parece?

-Me parece perfecto- dijo el pelimorado sonriendo maliciosamente –"tengo toda una semana para conquistarte".

-Híjole, ¿deveritas que nos podemos quedar?- preguntó el moreno. Yoh asintió con la cabeza -¡genial, esta casa está padrísima.

Lyserg simplemente se limitó a sonreír. La noticia le resultó agradable, le serviría para distraerse.

Llegaron a la casa y ya sin nada que le impidiera seguir su rumbo, subieron a sus habitaciones. Pero antes de eso, un chico de cabellos azules apareció en su camino, tomando a Lyserg de la muñeca, llevándoselo a un lugar apartado donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

-Lyserg, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo muy serio Horohoro. Demasiado para tratarse de él.

-Si claro, dime- contestó el aludido en un tono sumiso.

-Bueno… aquí voy- Horohoro tomó aire –no sé exactamente como ocurrió, pero lo nuestro es imposible- se detuvo para admirarlo –aunque eres muy guapo nosotros solo somos amigos; yo ayer no estaba en el mejor estado. Perdóname no sé que mas decir… creo que he jugado con tus sentimientos- Horohoro bajó la vista, se sentía como José Felipe cuando le dijo a María Dolores que no la amaba y que solo había estado con ella por despecho –"María Dolores lo pasó muy mal…¡oh, pobre Lyserg!".

-Perdóname, pero no entiendo de que estas hablando- lo miró confundido Lyserg –si es por lo de anoche quería darte las gracias, me ayudaste mucho.

-Eh… no quiero que te ofendas, pero ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó anoche?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Eh… no, anoche estaba muy borracho. ¡Oh, Lyserg dime que estupidez hice, ¡no lo recuerdo!- Eso era cierto, el peliazul estuvo todo el día intentando acordarse de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero era en vano, su mente estaba en blanco al igual que María Guadalupe cuando perdió la memoria en el capítulo 34.

Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de Lyserg abriendo una dolorosa grieta, se sentía traicionado y humillado, por primera vez había confiado en alguien, y éste le respondía con el olvido. Sin poder evitarlo sus hermosos ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas y en un arrebato lo único que pudo concebir en ese momento fue salir corriendo y desaparecer de la vista de un perplejo Horohoro lo más rápido posible.

Corrió y corrió sin detenerse, adentrándose en el bosque que bordeaba las cercanías, estaba desecho y en ese momento solo deseaba una cosa: desaparecer.

Cuando ya se internaba en las profundidades del bosque, una rama apareció en su camino haciéndolo caer de súbito al suelo. (Una densa niebla invadió la escena y una silueta comenzó a acercársele mientras de fondo se podía oír una tétrica música. Lyserg agudizó la vista y pudo distinguir que quien se le acercaba era… ¡Jasón de Viernes 13!. Todo estaba perdido, él ya no era virgen… y los que no eran vírgenes no servían para la segunda parte. XD je…). Derrotado y adolorido por la caída Lyserg se derrumbó comenzando a llorar amargamente. Se sentía tan solo e inconcientemente su mente llamó al verdadero culpable de su desdicha –"Hao".

De pronto se sintió observado, ansioso Lyserg levantó la vista, conocía aquella presencia. Hao le miraba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, pequeño Lyserg.

Continuará…

O

Nota del autor: Lemon en el próximo capítulo XD


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Lyserg no sabía bien lo que sentía, por una parte estaba feliz de volver a verlo y por otra no podía dejar de temerle a aquella mirada.

Se dio cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba y se puso de pie rápidamente. Al hacerlo notó que se había herido la rodilla, la cual sangraba un poco, e inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado ya que se sentía ridículo. En un intento de mantener su compostura se dignó a hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, ¿acaso me has seguido?- preguntó deseando que la respuesta del otro fuera afirmativa.

-Jajaja, que iluso. Vine por el funeral de Anna ¿Qué creías, ¿Qué quería volver a verte?- Hao bajó de donde estaba para ponerse a su altura e intimidar al pobre Lyserg… le encantaba hacer eso.

- Yo… no sé… pensé que quizás…- murmuró por lo bajo sintiéndose cada vez mas apenado.

-¿Qué es lo que dices, no te escuche nada- una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en el rostro del de pelo largo –se ve que eres un estúpido… y por cierto, tu caída fue muy patética- agregó Hao maliciosamente.

Lyserg quien ya no soportaba tanta presión, comenzó a llorar otra vez.

-Es que yo… deseaba- musitó entrecortado por el llanto.

-¿Qué tú deseabas que?- Hao se le acercó peligrosamente tomándolo por lo hombros para arrojarlo de forma violenta a la fina hierba, que amortiguó un poco la caída -¿Qué lo vuelva a hacer?- insinuó Hao en un tono lascivo, quien por cierto se encontraba un poco excitado al ver a Lyserg en ese estado.

Grande fue la sorpresa del peliverde al ver que Hao se recostaba sobre él, suprimiendo así cualquier posible movimiento de parte de Lyserg -¿y qué respondes?- Hao esperó por un momento seguro de que el otro haría algún esfuerzo por soltarse. Más no sospechó que en vez de ello, Lyserg simplemente levantara el rostro y juntara sus labios a los de él en un apasionado beso.

-Si- afirmó Lyserg, ya entregado por completo a lo que Hao quisiera hacer con él.

Hao quedó perplejo por un momento, jamás se esperó semejante respuesta. No obstante esta era su oportunidad, así que sin titubear besó salvajemente al sumiso joven, introduciendo su lengua, explorando su cavidad, luego mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y beber aquel líquido carmesí. Al separarse se dedicó por algunos segundos a observar el rostro que tenía bajo él, acariciando suavemente su mejilla. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que necesitaba recorrer aquel hermoso cuerpo nuevamente y que la ropa del ojiverde se convertía solamente en un obstáculo para llevar a cabo su deseo, de modo que la arrancó dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Lyserg esta vez quería participar, además tenía muchos deseos de ver a Hao desnudo por segunda vez, por lo que acercó su mano a la vestimenta del castaño con la intención de arrancarla, pero se sentía muy nervioso y no se atrevió a hacerlo. Hao se percató de los propósitos de Lyserg y agarró firmemente su mano entre la suya, poniéndola sobre su pecho, incitándolo a que lo desnudara.

-No me temas, sé que ambos queremos hacerlo- aseguró el ojinegro. Lyserg asintió e inició su tarea de quitarle por completo la ropa, presa del deseo.

Cuando ya se encontraban ambos desnudos volvieron a besarse, pero Hao necesitaba mas acción, así que levantó las piernas de Lyserg dispuesto a penetrarlo. Sin embargo por una razón inexplicable para él esta vez no quería hacerle daño, de modo que acomodó otra vez las piernas de Lyserg en la hierba y se fue en dirección a su cuello besándolo con devoción, descendiendo luego por su abdomen, bajando aun más encontrándose con el excitado pene del ojiverde. Abrió la boca y lo saboreó deslizando su lengua por todo el miembro.

Lyserg se sentía en la gloria, nunca en su vida había experimentado algo así; comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo en que Hao succionaba y enredó una de sus manos en los sedosos cabellos de Hao, quien en ese momento llevó una de sus manos a la boca de Lyserg el cual empezó a lamer sus dedos de una manera tierna pero a la vez sensual, lo que aumentó el deseo que sentía Hao de poseerlo. Pese a eso se controló y se dio el tiempo de retirar sus dedos e introducir lentamente uno de ellos en la entrada de Lyserg sin dejar de atenderle con sus labios. Aquella intromisión asustó un poco al peliverde, quien cerró fuertemente sus ojos; pero cuando Hao comenzó a moverlo de forma circular, se relajó y dejó escapar un sonoro jadeo… estaba dándole paso al placer. El castaño consiente de aquello, dejó de darle sexo oral y se concentró de lleno en prepararlo. Realmente necesitaba penetrarlo lo antes posible ya que su excitación era de tal magnitud que comenzaba a dolerle. Impaciente agregó un segundo dedo moviéndolo al mismo ritmo que el anterior. Sin embargo ya no pudo más.

-"Al diablo"- pensó al mismo tiempo en que levantaba de la cintura el cuerpo de Lyserg y lo sentaba a horcajadas sobre su erección. Lyserg abrió la boca para dejar escapar un quejido de dolor, el cual fue acallado por lo labios del castaño, que a su vez, esperó un momento para que Lyserg se acostumbrara, y luego comenzó a moverse lentamente, incrementando de a poco la velocidad.

En esos momentos los jadeos de ambo irrumpían la paz que caracterizaba aquel bosque, y éstos iban en aumento de acuerdo al ritmo que llevaban sus cuerpos.

-Aaaah… Hao, más fuerte- gemía Lyserg quien ya ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. El moreno le obedeció y comenzó a envestirle de una manera mas violenta, aumentando el placer en ambos. Convirtiendo los gemidos del peliverde en gritos.

Aquellos gritos, provocaban en Hao un placer adicional al que ya sentía al estar penetrando a Lyserg, aun no entendía el porqué, y en realidad tampoco le importaba demasiado… esto solo era sexo, no había nada que lo vinculara con él aparte de eso, y por lo mismo no iba a dejar que sus pensamientos le impidieran disfrutar del cuerpo del ojiverde. Así que tomó el miembro de Lyserg con firmemente y comenzó masturbarlo al ritmo de las penetraciones, para que sus gritos se volvieran mas desesperados, y con eso aumentar aún más el placer que ya le tenía al borde del clímax.

-¡Haooo!- gritó el ojiverde al llegar al punto cúlmine, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía al tiempo que eyaculaba en la mano del moreno.

Aquel grito erótico cargado de placer fue demasiado para Hao quien no aguantó mas y alcanzó el clímax también. Aun respirando agitadamente, se quedaron abrazados por unos segundos, Hao salió cuidadosamente del interior de Lyserg y contempló su expresión por un momento.

-"Maldición, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan hermoso?"- pensó Hao sin poder evitar sonreír –"yo también deseaba volver a hacerlo".

De todos modos aquella sonrisa solo duró unos segundos, el rostro de Hao volvió a endurecerse, soltó a Lyserg, se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse ante la tímida mirada del otro.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- se atrevió a preguntar Lyserg.

-Lo dudo- contestó fríamente Hao dándole la espalda al joven para marcharse.

Lyserg no intentó detenerlo, de alguna forma lo sospechaba.

O

-¡Bajen a cenar, la comida se va a enfriar y la he preparado con tanto cariño- gritó Chocolove desde el comedor, mientras servía la cena. Al escuchar la palabra COMIDA, los demás dejaron en manifiesto el hambre que sentían ya que salieron de las distintas habitaciones como unas balas y se achoclonaron en la escalera impidiéndose el paso mutuamente.

-Quítate de en medio peliteñido- dijo Len a Horohoro, quien le impedía el paso directamente.

-Quítate tú, yo estaba primero… además soy natural, ¡este hermoso cabello es una herencia de familia!- se defendió Horohoro que no tenía intención alguna de apartarse.

-Yo los ayudo- sugirió amablemente Yoh que se encontraba detrás de ambos, y que con una amplia sonrisa los empujó haciendo que los otros dos cayeran rodando por las escaleras, mientras él bajaba tranquilamente – ¿ven que fue fácil?- afirmó el castaño pasando por encima de los otros que aun seguían discutiendo.

-Ten cuidado… ¡ay, mi pierna!

-Esa no es tu pierna, ¡es mi brazo!

Yoh se dirigió hacia el comedor, olía muy bien, sin embargo lo que había sobre la mesa no tenía el mejor aspecto.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el castaño

-Pos uorale carnal, esto es mi especialidad- comentó alegre Chocolove- son nada más y nada menos que Tamales, frijoles, burritos y tacos.

-ya, pero ¿está todo mezclado?

-No mbre, come con confianza que no le puse mucho picante- aseguró el moreno, incitando a Yoh a que se sentara.

Este ya sin objetar, degustó uno de los platos.

-Wow, está delicioso- dijo entusiasta el joven.

-¿Quién está delicioso?- preguntó un celosos Len, que había llegado junto a Horohoro al final de la conversación.

-La comida, ¿qué otra cosa?- Yoh lo miró curioso.

-Eh, no nada- contestó en un susurro el pelimorado, maldiciendo para sus adentros el ser tan celoso –"debo controlarme, sino Yoh jamás se fijará en mí".

-¿Pero que esperan, siéntense a probarlo ustedes también- insistió Chocolove.

-Oh, es cierto. Ven Horohoro, toma asiento por favor- dijo amablemente Len mientras apartaba la silla para que su amigo se sentara.

-No, primero tú- contestó Horohoro.

-No, ¿cómo se te ocurre, siéntate tú.

-No, tú.

Yoh comía sin prestar atención a sus amigos. No obstante le resultaba curioso el comportamiento de Len y Horohoro, quienes hace solo unos minutos se odiaban –"¿Qué habrá pasado en las escaleras?... bueno, a quien le importa"- siguió comiendo.

-Hagamos un trato, sentémonos los dos a la vez- propuso Horohoro después de haber estado alrededor de diez minutos decidiendo quien se sentaba primero.

-No, tú- dijo mecánicamente el otro, que ya se había aprendido la frase de memoria- eh, bueno- se corrigió. Y así, de esta forma, tomaron asiento, Len a un lado de Yoh (obvio), y Horohoro frente a ellos al lado de Chocolove.

Horohoro miró hacia la ventana, a lo lejos divisó un gran árbol que danzaba al compás del viento –"oh, esas hojas son tan verdes… verdes al igual que su cabello"- divagó el chico de hielo- "¿Dónde podrá estar, oh Lyserg, me quedé tan preocupado".

-¿Alguien ha visto a Lyserg?- preguntó Yoh, adivinando el pensamiento de Horohoro.

-Yo la última vez que lo vi fue contigo- comentó Len apuntando a Horohoro.

El peliazul, que se encontraba comiendo, casi se atraganta con aquel comentario poniéndose visiblemente nervioso –"¿Qué hago?"- pensó afligido.

Sin embargo no tuvo que seguir torturándose, ya que el objeto de su preocupación aparecía por la puerta. Éste se veía mas tranquilo de cómo había salido. Pese a eso su expresión era extraña, parecía ausente, como si solo su cuerpo hubiese vuelto, mientras que su alma aun vagaba solitaria por los alrededores de aquel bosque intentando buscar respuesta a tantas interrogantes.

-Eto… Lyserg ¿Por qué no te sientas a comer algo?- preguntó tímidamente Horohoro.

-No, gracias… ya comí- respondió Lyserg, quien de pronto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se ruborizó por el doble sentido que adquiría esa respuesta en su situación –permiso, debo ir a bañarme. Estoy lleno de pasto- agregó antes de subir por las escaleras desapareciendo de la vista de los demás.

Cuando por fin cayó la noche, los cuatro shamanes restantes se levantaron de la mesa. Estaban exhaustos y lo único que deseaban en ese momento era irse a dormir… esta noche sería tranquila.

Yoh, que fue el último en subir, escuchó extraños ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Curioso se dirigió hacia ésta. Pero antes de entrar pudo distinguir que aquellos ruidos eran las voces de Basón y Amidamaru.

-Mira, déjame que te enseñe.

-Oh, eres muy bueno.

El castaño entró silenciosamente a la cocina y se encontró con una escena que jamás hubo pensado en ver… allí estaban los espíritus, muy ocupados lavando la vajilla que ellos habían ensuciado. Mientras lo hacían se dedicaban miradas coquetas y se sonreían. Pero era solo eso. Un sentimiento de alivio invadió su ser, inconcientemente se esperaba otra cosa (¿Y ustedes?).

Como no quería interrumpirlos, tomó rumbo nuevamente a su habitación preguntándose si el hecho de que la casa estuviera tan limpia era producto del trabajo de sus espíritus. Porque desde luego, ellos nunca se habían preocupado en hacerlo.

O

En su habitación, el pelimorado caminaba frenéticamente de un lado para otro –"¿Qué puedo hacer, ¡demonios! Sigue sin tomarme en cuenta. Si hasta pareciera que se fija más en Lyserg que en mí. Creo que debo pasar más tiempo a solas con él… ¡para que centre su atención solo en mí! Jajaja- rió de manera desquiciada.

O

Al día siguiente Len se levantó mas temprano que el resto, estaba decidido, esta vez lo conseguiría.

Tomó un bolso y lo llenó con todo tipo de alimentos especiales para un día de campo… ahora solo faltaba que él se levantara.

Se sentó en el sofá a esperar. Unos diez minutos después sintió unos pasos acercarse –"ése tiene que ser él"- pensó mientras estrujaba su pantalón un tanto nervioso. Sin embargo su ilusión duró pocos segundos al comprobar que solo se trataba de Horohoro, que pasó por su lado dándole los buenos días, dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina.

Lo mismo ocurrió otras dos veces más cuando bajaron Chocolove y Lyserg (a éste último ni siquiera se molestó en saludar).

Después de una hora esperando, y cuando ya estaba a punto de ir él mismo a despertar a Yoh, éste apareció con su característica sonrisa. Len se levantó de golpe del sofá, sintiendo su corazón latir tan fuerte que de seguro éste se le saldría por la boca.

-Yoh- lo llamó.

-Dime

-Que te parece si yo… bueno tú… osea ambos- Len tomó aire intentando calmarse y prosiguió -¿Qué te parece si ambos vamos a entrenar?

-¿solos los dos?- preguntó el castaño.

-Si, es que se lo pregunté a los demás pero todos me dijeron que tenían algo que hacer- mintió.

-Ah, bueno- aceptó sin objetar –pero primero quiero desayunar.

-No te preocupes, yo llevo todo lo necesario- dijo tomándolo de la mano para salir luego de la casa.

Caminaron por unos diez minutos descubriendo lo hermoso que era aquel lugar, admirando las diversidades de plantas y flores que por allí había. Se detuvieron cerca de un resplandeciente lago; por fin habían encontrado el sitio perfecto para entrenar ya que el lugar era plano y no habían muchos árboles.

-Que lugar mas lindo- comentó entusiasmado el castaño.

-Si, ideal para entrenar. Pero antes desayunemos. –Len sacó una mantita rosa que tenía dibujada algunos corazones, y colocó sobre ésta la comida.

-Realmente venías muy preparado.

Luego de haber saciado su apetito, se percataron de un pequeño detalle, ¡habían olvidado a sus espíritus, por lo que no podían entrenar. Sin embargo Len lo tenía todo previsto… sacó un balón de fútbol y le propuso a su amigo que se quedaran un rato mas y jugaran, aprovechando aquel lugar tan bonito.

El sol a esas horas calentaba con mucha fuerza, por lo que al cabo de una hora pateando y corriendo ya estaban muy acalorados. Len se percató de que Yoh sudaba y no desperdiciaría aquella oportunidad.

-¡Oh, que calor!- dijo el joven de cabello en punta, demasiado sobreactuado -¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos en el lago?

-Está bien- asintió Yoh, y acto seguido comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin preámbulo.

Len quedó paralizado, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Yoh –"¡se está desnudando, ¡se va a desnudar, ¡sí, lo hará!- pensaba mientras sentía como el calor llegaba hasta sus mejillas –"¡oh, es tan guapo, creo que me voy a desmayar".

Cuando Yoh se quitó el pantalón, tal fue el impacto de Len que su nariz sangró levemente; pero el castaño no lo notó, ya que justo en ese momento le había dado la espalda para lanzarse en ropa interior al agua.

-"Ooh, yo pensé que se iba a desnudar totalmente"- pensó un poco defraudado –"Yoh desnudo debe ser aun mas hermoso".

-Oye Len, ¿Qué esperas, el agua está deliciosa- gritó desde la laguna su amigo.

Al escuchar la voz de su amado Len se limpió rápidamente el resto de sangre y se quitó la ropa torpemente para lanzarse al agua también. Estuvieron nadando, jugando y riendo de manera muy alegre. Len no podía describir la dicha que sentía, estaba junto a Yoh y éste le prestaba atención solo a él.

En un descuido Yoh sumergió la cabeza de Len haciendo que éste tragara mucha agua (para quien conozca el término: una chinita).

-¡Maldito, me las vas a pagar- lo amenazó Len divertido.

-¿Ah si, inténtalo- lo desafió el otro antes de salir corriendo fuera del agua.

-Será un placer- susurró el pelimorado saliendo también del agua para cobrar su venganza. –te atrapé- le dijo cuando le dio alcance y aprovechaba para aprisionarlo entre sus brazos.

-Ay no Len, me da cosquillas- decía el castaño mientras reía suavemente.

-¿Ah si?- preguntó maliciosamente comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

-Jajaja no jajaja Len jajaja para- decía Yoh entre risas, quien en un intento por safarse calló al suelo abrazado a Len.

(Rodaron colina abajo mientras las mariposas rodeaban aquella romántica escena.

-Oh Simba

-Nala

Esta noche es para amar… XD lo siento, fue inevitable)

Los dos jóvenes rodaron por el césped haciéndose cosquillas mutuamente, hasta que se detuvieron quedando Yoh sobre el pecho de Len, mirándose fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos.

-Len, tienes el pecho muy suave- dijo Yoh haciendo que sus miradas se desviaran. Len por su parte se ruborizó de inmediato al sentir las manos del castaño acariciar tiernamente su pecho.

-No Yoh… yo no sé… aun no estoy preparado… dame tiempo- jadeo Len algo excitado pero a la vez temeroso. Sin embargo no tuvo que seguir suplicando para que Yoh se detuviera (mas bien su mente) porque éste se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Len suspiró aliviado y se dedicó a observar su rostro (el de Yoh) por un largo tiempo. Realmente se veía adorable con esa expresión de tranquilidad. Len nunca se imaginó que su plan resultaría tan bien, por fin tenía a Yoh solo par él, y aunque estaba conciente de la fugacidad de aquel momento, se sentía feliz y a la vez satisfecho. Acurrucó a Yoh en sus brazos para que estuviera más cómodo y lentamente también se fue quedando dormido.

O

-¿Horohoro, has visto a Yoh?- preguntó Lyserg, quien ya llevaba un rato buscándolo.

-no, no lo he visto… creo que salió- contestó el peliazul.

-Gracias, lo iré a buscar.

-No Lyserg, espera, quería preguntarte… ¿ya no estas enojado conmigo?

-¿Yo, no… y por cierto, si querías saber lo que pasó el otro día, solo conversamos hasta el amanecer… eso, ¡adiós tengo prisa!

Lyserg salió corriendo en busca de Yoh, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba embriagarse con su hermoso rostro, aquellos ojos negros, aquellos labios invitantes capaces de dibujar encantadoras sonrisas… Yoh se parecía tanto a Hao y sabía perfectamente que por eso lo buscaba, era su segunda opción y la más sólida, ya que Hao le había aclarado que no tenía intención de volver a verlo.

-"quizás logre conquistar a Yoh, sé que no le soy del todo indiferente, sí, eso haré; y así podré recordar por siempre a Hao"- pensaba mientras seguía buscando –"¡no! ¿En qué estoy pensando, no puedo utilizar a Yoh de esta forma… aunque Yoh igual me gusta un poco, o sea que no lo estaría usando…"

Su debate interno se dio por finalizado al encontrar cerca de un lago a Yoh abrazando a Len –"que idiota soy… él ya tiene a Len… debo resignarme a estar solo"- esto era lo que pensaba, sin embargo su cuerpo no lo demostraba, ya que inconcientemente había dado la vuelta corriendo esta vez en dirección contraria, buscando algo más. Se había dado cuenta al ver a Yoh, que no le era suficiente, a quien deseaba ver era a otra persona. Corrió desesperadamente por todos los rincones del bosque con la esperanza de que la persona que realmente anhelaba ver aun no se hubiese marchado… y no se equivocaba.

-¡Hao!- gritó a lo lejos.

Éste, que se encontraba caminando, se volteó al escuchar la voz del peliverde permitiendo que Lyserg lo alcanzara.

-Hao- lo volvió a llamar Lyserg respirando agitadamente mientras le sonreía.

-¿Qué quieres, ¿Por qué me sigues?- preguntó fríamente Hao, intentando demostrar que aquella sonrisa no le cautivaba.

-"Es cierto… ¿por qué lo sigo, mi cuerpo se movió en contra de mi voluntad, no me di ni cuenta y ya lo estaba buscando… pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siempre estoy deseando volver a verlo, ¿Por qué mi piel me pide volver a sentir el contacto de sus manos?... Quizás sea porque…"- Lyserg tragó saliva – Porque te amo.

To be continued…

Muchas gracias por sus review … y sigan dejando mas:P


	4. Capitulo 4

(Recuerden que los diálogos de los personajes son con guiones, los pensamientos en comillas y los paréntesis son mis acotaciones XD… así que no las tomen en cuenta.)

Capítulo 4

¿Es acaso posible que el amor llegue tan rápido? ¿Y si es solo capricho? ¿Cómo distinguir entre el amor y el deseo?

El amor en esencia es un sentimiento bastante cruel, se aprovecha de los corazones desprotegidos entrando en ellos sin su consentimiento, causando estragos en su interior y luego se marcha así sin más, para atormentar a otros corazones.

Lyserg nunca antes se había enamorado, es más, jamás había sentido algo parecido, y si lo había hacho, no lo recordaba… él era muy pequeño cuando sus padres murieron. Pese a esto, cuando el peliverde dijo aquellas palabras se notaba determinación en ellas, no sabía como ni cuando ni menos por qué. Solo estaba seguro de que ese extraño sentimiento que inundaba su ser era amor… ¡amor por Hao! A quién antes consideraba su enemigo… ¡pero era amor, amor por quién hubo matado a su familia, amor por quién había abusado de él, amor por esa persona que tenía delante de él, amor por quién se acercaba lentamente tomándolo por los hombros besándolo suavemente… lo sabía… aquello era amor.

-Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte, Lyserg… yo no te amo – dijo Hao después de acabado el beso, aún sosteniéndolo suavemente.

Los ojos de Lyserg dejaron caer angustiosas lágrimas – ¿Por qué? – preguntó con la voz quebrada - ¿Por qué me besaste? – prosiguió mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente intentando retenerlo.

-Tómalo como una despedida – respondió Hao, quién cogió sus manos apartándolo.

En ese momento a Lyserg le fallaron las piernas y cayó al suelo de rodillas sumido en un llanto desesperado. Hao se iba y él no podía hacer nada para que se detuviera, así que solo levantó la vista y lo contempló por última vez hasta que éste hubo desaparecido por completo.

-o-

Una brisa acarició los cuerpos semidesnudos de los dos shamanes que aún dormían a la orilla del lago haciendo que el de cabellos morados despertara.

-"¡¡Que frío!" – se estremeció un poco – "¿Cuánto rato habremos dormido?" – Pensó mientras miraba a Yoh que aún dormía sobre su pecho – "Si sigue así se va a resfriar" – Len buscó a su alrededor algo con que taparlo y encontró (por esas casualidades de la vida) la camisa de Yoh – Así estará mejor – susurró a la vez que lo tapaba con la camisa. Lo acurrucó entre sus brazos nuevamente y con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del castaño.

Yoh abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir las caricias del otro, se miraron por un momento y el castaño le regaló una de sus más tiernas sonrisas, la que Len correspondió.

Otra brisa volvió a rozar sus cuerpos e instintivamente Yoh se tapó aún más con la camisa que tenía encima. Al hacerlo notó que Len seguía un poco mojado.

-Tú también debes tener frío, si no te secas rápido ese cabello podrías enfermar – dijo Yoh algo preocupado, levantándose un poco.

-No, no te preocupes – contestó el pelimorado… la verdad es que tenía bastante frío, pero no quería que Yoh se separara de él.

-¡¡No, no, no! Te vas a secar ese cabello ahora – y dicho esto, se levantó por completo haciendo que Len se incorporara también, tomó su camisa y comenzó a secar tiernamente los cabellos del pelimorado con ésta. Len se ruborizó de inmediato ante aquel gesto, Yoh podía ser distraído, pero era muy amable.

-Ya esta – dijo Yoh cuando acabó de secarlo – aunque es una lástima, porque te veías bastante lindo con el cabello mojado – agregó al tiempo en que se dirigía hacia su pantalón, se lo colocaba y se marchaba tranquilamente. Cuando ya se había alejado bastante de Len sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo intenso – "¡¿acabo de hacerle un cumplido a Len!".

Len se quedó parado frente al lago un tanto escéptico – "esto definitivamente debe ser un sueño".

-o-

Lyserg ya no quería seguir llorando, pero le era imposible detenerse, las rebeldes lágrimas no cesaban a pesar de tener sus ojos muy hinchados, sentía como si la ilusión que antes lo embargaba ahora le quemaba intensamente.

Reunió fuerzas de flaqueza, si le quedaba al menos un rastro de dignidad debía demostrarlo ahora, así que se secó bruscamente las lágrimas y se puso de pié.

-"Nada gano si sigo llorando, con eso no lograré que vuelva… será mejor que me vaya a casa" – pensó abatido.

El trayecto se le hizo interminable, sus pasos eran muy lentos, ya que sus pies no soportaban el peso de su sufrimiento, no obstante utilizó el largo tiempo para meditar.

-"No puedo entenderlo ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo enamorar de él? Si desde que lo conozco lo único que ha traído a mi vida es sufrimiento… aún así lo amo, sabiendo que todo saldría mal y que yo seguiría solo, como lo he estado siempre, como lo he estado desde que lo conocí…" – por primera vez Lyserg notó lo dura que era la soledad, siempre había convivido con ella, pero nunca le había dolido tanto como ahora; quizás fuera porque nunca se había sentido acompañado ni querido realmente por quienes le rodeaban, lo más cercano que tenía a esto eran sus amigos, si es que se les podía llamar así, ya que su relación con ellos era bastante superficial. Y todo era culpa de Hao. Sí, Hao era el causante de su soledad, pero a la vez era la persona con quien más protegido se había sentido en su vida, y por esta misma razón lo amaba.

Al mismo tiempo que el sol se ocultaba detrás de las colinas el peliverde entraba a la casa. No le prestó atención a nadie, excepto a Horohoro, a quien le dedicó una mirada fulminante cuando el peliazul lo saludo entusiasmado. Estaba enojado con él, porque también lo había hecho sufrir. Después de hacérselo entender se dirigió a su habitación ante la atónita mirada de Horohoro que se preguntaba que era lo que había hecho ahora.

Al entrar a su alcoba Lyserg se dejó caer sobre la cama y ya sin poder soportarlo comenzó a llorar nuevamente, y sus lágrimas no cesaron hasta que éste se quedó completamente dormido.

-o-

-Horohoro ¡y que se rifa un carro! – gritaba alegremente Chocolove mientras que alzaba su vaso.

-Y siempre se lo lleva la chica del dueño… jua jua jua – agregaba con el mismo entusiasmo Horohoro.

-¡Mesero! ¡Mesero! ¡Quiero más tequila! – le exigió el moreno a su ebrio amigo.

-¡Yo no soy tu mesero!... además esto no es tequila, es brandy por algo hemos dicho el chiste anterior.

-¿Ah si? – preguntó intrigado Chocolove.

-Si… recuerdas esos huevos que…

El tiempo pasaba muy lento para Horohoro y Chocolove ya que no había nada en la TV. y habían estado todo el día solos. Así que para aplacar el aburrimiento decidieron beber lo que en un principio eran solo unas copas de alcohol.

Llevaban alrededor de dos horas bebiendo cuando sintieron a Lyserg bajar por las escaleras y pasar cerca del bar donde se encontraban. Horohoro se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde él estaba, había notado lo cabizbajo que se encontraba el peliverde y eso le preocupaba.

-Lyserg ¿te sucede algo? - preguntó muy serio el peliazul.

-No, nada –respondió Lyserg abatido e intentó alejarse. Sin embargo Horohoro lo tomó del brazo impidiéndoselo.

-Es Hao cierto – afirmó con determinación Horohoro – lo sabía – agregó al ver la cara de sorpresa de Lyserg comprobando que estaba en lo correcto

-¿Te has acordado? – Lyserg bajó la mirada, la seguridad con que Horohoro había dicho aquellas palabras le perturbaba.

-Cómo olvidarlo, ¿es que acaso lo has vuelto a ver, ven aquí a tomar algo con nosotros y me lo cuentas – Horohoro lo sentó en el bar entre él y Chocolove – ahora cuéntamelo, puedes confiar en mí.

Lyserg observó la cantidad de botellas vacías que había sobre el bar y dedujo que sus dos amigos se encontraban ebrios. De hecho estaba seguro que por lo mismo recordaba lo sucedido con Hao, así que decidió contarles ya que necesitaba desahogarse y lo más probable es que al día siguiente ya no recordaran nada – pues… - pero fue interrumpido.

-Hijole Lyserg, traes una cara ¿acaso te dejo tu novia? Jajaja – empezó a reír estrepitosamente mientras golpeaba la espalda de Lyserg en señal de apoyo – pero yo te puedo presentar a mi prima la mexicana… a no, yo no soy mexicano jajaja.

-¡Ya cállate! – gritó Horohoro molesto por la intromisión de su amigo al tiempo en que le arrojaba agua de un vaso en la cara.

-Glup, glup, ¡me ahogo, ¡me ahogo, ayuda, Len me ahogo… no manches tú no eres Len, Horohoro me hogo – gritaba a la vez que movía los brazos como si intentara nadar.

-Bueno, la verdad es que si lo he vuelto a ver – reconoció Lyserg ignorando los gritos del moreno, mientras recibía un vaso de brandy.

-o-

Completamente ajenos a lo que sucedía en el piso inferior, Len e Yoh disfrutaban de una amena conversación en la habitación del castaño. Después de haber pasado todo el día afuera se encontraban algo exhaustos por lo que ahora descansaban sobre la cama de Yoh.

-… tienes que colocar la olla sobre un tostador y lo dejas alrededor de diez minutos, pero no más porque si no se te puede quemar – aconsejaba Yoh a su amigo Len.

-Aaaaara, por eso a mí siempre se me quema el arroz, gracias por tu consejo. (Y bueno, la verdad es que también el otro día Len se levantó muy temprano y se fue a bañar, pero se le acabó el gas y se le apagó el califont, así que el pobre se tuvo que bañar con agua heladita, luego cuando estaba a punto de salir se percató de que llovía, así que cogió su paraguas y se fue con él por la vereda del frente. Iba muy feliz cuando de pronto una fuerte brisa lo tomó por sorpresa dándole vuelta el paraguas y haciendo que a Len se le quedara un pie atrás y casi cayera de cara contra el pavimento… y esa es la historia de Len, realmente tuvo suerte de que ese día no hiciera calor, porque si se compraba un helado de seguro le chorreaba… je lo siento nuevamente, yo y mis divagaciones XD).

-Estoy agotado – dijo Yoh bostezando exageradamente – la pasé muy bien.

-Yo también, pero me hubiese gustado entrenar con nuestros espíritus – comentó el pelimorado.

-Es cierto… a todo esto ¿Dónde estarán, no los he visto desde ayer – se preguntó Yoh.

-Mejor vamos a buscarlos, Bason me tiene preocupado, se ha estado comportando muy extraño últimamente – Len se levantó ya reconfortado y le tendió la mano a Yoh para que también lo hiciera. El castaño aceptó con una amplia sonrisa su ayuda.

Cuando ya había recorrido toda la segunda planta buscando a sus espíritus, el agudo sexto sentido de Len lo hizo dirigirse a un armario que antes había ignorado.

-"¿Será que…?" – se preguntó incrédulo el pelimorado, ya que el espacio de aquel armario era muy reducido. Abrió lentamente la puerta al mismo tiempo que Yoh se le acercaba.

-Ba- Ba- ¡Bason! – tartamudeó Len al encontrar a su espíritu dentro del armario en los brazos de Amidamaru.

-¡Señorito! – exclamó Bason visiblemente avergonzado mientras intentaba por todos los medio separarse del otro espíritu.

-¡Amo Yoh! ¡Puedo explicarlo! – dijo el samurai al ver las miradas estupefactas de los jóvenes.

-Vaaaaaya Amidamaru, ¿tú y Bason? – preguntó ya mas relajado Yoh.

-Si, yo y Bason – afirmó con determinación Amidamaru mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de su ahora reconocido amante.

-Ah, que bien, te felicito – agregó por último Yoh. Acto seguido se alejó de ahí para darle privacidad a los espíritus. Sin embargo, este gesto no fue imitado por Len, debido a que éste se encontraba en estado de shock.

-o-

-Y yo le dije que lo amaba, pero él no me corresponde… pero yo lo amo… pero él solo me usó, jugó con mis sentimientos… pero igual lo quiero, lo quiero demasiado, incluso más de lo que se merece – lloraba escandalosamente Lyserg, quien ya se encontraba totalmente ebrio a pesar de haber consumido sólo un vaso de alcohol.

-Shhhh, no llores Lyserg, hip, yo te entiendo, los gemelos siempre son malvados, hip, y si no me crees sólo tienes que ver la telenovela… ¡María Guadalupe sufre tanto por culpa de Raquel, la hermana gemela malvada de José Felipe! – lo trataba de consolar Horohoro.

-¡Changos, que no la he visto esta semana, hip – se lamentó Chocolove - ¡Y eso que estaba tan buena!

-No te preocupes, yo te la cuento, hip, después de que María Dolores quedara parapléjica… - comenzó a contar entusiasmado Horohoro olvidándose por completo de Lyserg que aun seguía llorando y repitiendo cuanto amaba a Hao.

Hasta ese momento Yoh no se había percatado de lo que abajo sucedía, así que le hizo mucha gracia cuando bajó y se encontró con sus amigos totalmente borrachos. Decidió observar el espectáculo por lo que se sentó en un sofá situado cerca del bar. De pronto sintió que alguien lo observaba, agudizó la vista y se topó con la mirada de Lyserg quien se levantó inmediatamente después de que sus miradas se cruzaran.

-¡Maldito, ¿Qué haces aquí, ¿Por qué te me apareces donde quiera que voy? – gritaba Lyserg mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Yoh.

-¿Ah, Lyserg ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el castaño preocupado.

-¿Qué qué me pasa, tú sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa – decía Lyserg a la vez que se arrodillaba frente a Yoh y lo tomaba por los hombros.

-¿Te sientes bien? – volvió a preguntar Yoh.

-No, no estoy bien, ¡Y todo es culpa tuya! – Lyserg comenzó a zamarrearlo bruscamente.

-Lyserg, ¡para, me haces daño – suplicó Yoh quien ya empezaba a asustarse.

-Alguna vez que te lo haga yo a ti – contestó Lyserg. Sin embargo paró de inmediato y lo abrazó comenzando a llorar – tú lo único que haces es dañarme.

-Lyserg…

-¿Es que acaso tu nunca entenderás que te amo? – exclamó entre lágrimas el peliverde y en un arrebato tomó el rostro de Yoh entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente. El castaño por su parte quedó tan impresionado que no fue capaz de de apartar a Lyserg, es mas, de cierta forma le correspondió el beso. No obstante éste se vio interrumpido abruptamente cuando Lyserg cayó inconciente sobre sus brazos.

Unos ojos amarillos los observaban hace algunos minutos desde las escaleras. Una lágrima resbaló por uno se ellos producto del impacto y la desilusión.

Continuará…

Esta vez me demoré poquito en actualizar, así que en recompensa a mi diligencia me tienen que dejar muuchos review XD. No, era broma, si quieren no me dejen ninguno, no me importa (música triste de fondo TT)

Bueno ahora en serio, muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han llegado, son poquitos pero yo igual soy feliz XD.

Byee.

Nota: En el próximo capítulo habrá un poco de lemon


	5. Capítulo 5

Advertencia: este capitulo es algo cursi, por lo que puede afectar la integridad de algunas personas XD

Capítulo 5

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, Yoh suavizó su expresión contemplando al joven que yacía en sus brazos. Lo acomodó, pasó sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo para alzarlo y llevarlo a su habitación. Iba tan concentrado en sujetar bien a Lyserg que no prestó atención a Horohoro y Chocolove, que aun conversaban a cerca de la telenovela, ni a Len que seguía parado en el mismo lugar.

Cuando llegó a la habitación del peliverde, lo recostó con suavidad sobre la cama, le quitó los zapatos y lo tapó con las matas para que no se enfriara. Aquel indefenso muchacho despertaba una especie de ternura en el castaño y, antes de irse, apartó unos mechones de su cabello para observar mejor su hermoso rostro.

Después de un rato, Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Len parado afuera de ésta, antes de poder decirle algo, el pelimorado ya se había marchado.

-o-

Al día siguiente Lyserg despertó con un intenso dolor de cabeza, se desperezó y se levantó quedando sentado sobre la cama. Miró a su alrededor y se extraño de encontrarse en su habitación, de estar con la misma ropa que el día anterior y, además, no recordaba muy bien lo sucedido. Se bajó de la cama e intentó explicarse por qué estaba ahí, sin embargo la única imagen nítida que se presentaba era el haber besado a Hao, todo lo que sucedió antes o después era demasiado confuso.

Salió de la habitación en dirección al baño, una buena ducha le serviría para despejarse. Pero fue peor, cada vez le resultaba más ilógico lo que había sucedido el día anterior, era imposible que Hao hubiese entrado en la casa, o que sus amigos lo hubiesen permitido; era tan extraño que llegó a dudar si aquello se trataba de la realidad o de un cruel sueño.

Después de haberse puesto ropa limpia, bajó a comer algo. Tenía mucha hambre, ya que el día anterior no había comido casi nada. Cuando llegó al comedor vio a todos sus amigos desayunando, pero ninguno de ellos se veía muy bien. Horohoro y Chocolove casi ni hablaban ni movían producto de la resaca. Len, que se encontraba sentado junto a Chocolove, lo mas lejos posible de Yoh, se veía deprimido y sus ojos hinchados delataban que había llorado toda la noche. Por último Yoh, que estaba frente a Chocolove, por alguna extraña razón se había puesto muy nervioso cuando él había llegado, y más lo hizo cuando Lyserg tomó asiento a su lado.

-Buenos días – saludó tímidamente a sus amigos. Pero ninguno le respondió, Horohoro y Chocolove se limitaron a hacer un gesto con la mano, yoh sonrió visiblemente avergonzado y Len hizo como si no le hubiera escuchado. El gesto del pelimorado le preocupó – Len ¿estás bien? – se atrevió a preguntar.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo – respondió tajante Len, mientras le dedicaba una de sus miradas más fulminantes.

Aquella respuesta hizo sospechar a Lyserg sobre lo que realmente había sucedido, y lo confirmó cuando le pidió el azúcar a Yoh y éste torpemente la desparramó a la vez que sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo intenso.

-"¿Por qué Yoh está tan nervioso, ¿y por qué Len se comporta así?... ¿no será que?... ¡rayos! – Lyserg se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a negar con la cabeza – permiso – dijo levantándose de golpe y retirándose de inmediato del comedor.

Ya en su habitación el ojiverde caminaba frenéticamente de un lado para otro, había llegado a la conclusión de que la persona que había besado no era Hao sino Yoh, y que lo más probable era que Len lo hubiera presenciado todo – "¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido?" – Se lamentaba – "¡maldición! Yo no quería besarlo, en ese momento sólo pensaba en Hao" – la verdad era que Lyserg más de alguna vez había deseado los labios del castaño, sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que sería capaz de besarlo. Además él sabía perfectamente lo que sentía Len y a pesar de no llevarse del todo bien nunca había deseado hacerle daño… y por último estaban sus propios sentimientos, yoh le gustaba, pero él quería a Hao – "debo hacer algo".

-o-

Yoh necesitaba relajarse, no le agradaba estar así de tenso, aquello no iba con su estilo, por lo que se sentó en una silla que estaba en la terraza a escuchar un poco de música. Estaba tan concentrada en ella, y como tenía los ojos cerrados, no notó que Lyserg llevaba un rato llamándolo, solo sintió que alguien se le acercaba demasiado… abrió los ojos de golpe y casi se desmaya al ver a Lyserg frente a él acercando sus manos a su rostro peligrosamente.

-¡Ly- Ly- Lyserg! ¡¿Qué intentas hacer! – exclamó exaltado el castaño al tiempo que apagaba su reproductor de MP3.

-Yo solo intentaba quitarte los audífonos para que me escucharas – se excusó el peliverde – necesito hablar contigo – agregó con un semblante serio - Yoh asintió con la cabeza, por lo que tomó aire y continuó – yo bueno… verás… Yoh, quería disculparme por lo que sucedió anoche, todo fue un mal entendido, yo no te amo… estaba ebrio y bueno… - Lyserg tenía las mejillas coloradas y se estrujaba nerviosamente los dedos.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó curioso Yoh.

-Si, yo no te amo.

-¡Ah, que bien, entonces no nos preocupemos mas de ese incidente – Yoh sonrió sinceramente – además no me resultó desagradable.

-A mí tampoco – contestó Lyserg devolviéndole la sonrisa. Fue un verdadero alivio que hubiera besado a Yoh y no a otra persona. El ojiverde se dio la vuelta para entrar nuevamente a la casa, pero antes de hacerlo agregó – creo que deberías hablar con Len.

-¿Con Len? ¿Qué le pasó a Len? – pero no obtuvo respuesta, el otro ya había entrado.

El castaño se levantó un poco preocupado por lo último que Lyserg había dicho y comenzó a buscar a Len. Lo encontró casi de inmediato apoyado en un árbol.

-Len – lo llamó mientras se acercaba.

-Vete – le contestó el pelimorado sin siquiera levantar la vista.

-¿Te pasó algo? – le peguntó aun mas preocupado.

-No, nada… solo quiero estar solo.

Yoh se arrodilló para quedar frente a él y lo tomó de la barbilla obligándolo a que lo mirara. En ese momento vio los ojos llorosos de Len – ¡Oh Len, estas llorando – dijo Yoh, que para consolarlo lo abrazó con fuerza acercando el rostro del pelimorado a su pecho.

-No, suéltame – susurró Len, pero su cuerpo se apegó aun más al de Yoh comenzando a llorar angustiosamente.

El castaño por su parte acarició su cabello esperando a que se calmara un poco y volvió a preguntar - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Por favor cuéntamelo. El otro negó con la cabeza - ¿Pero por qué no?

-Porque no quiero perderte – contestó finalmente Len secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?

-Yo… - Len apartó a Yoh y se puso de pie – yo te amo – dijo aun incrédulo de haberse atrevido a declararse.

-Len… no… - balbuceó el castaño incómodo.

-Lo sé – agregó por último Len antes de salir corriendo rápidamente.

-o-

En su alcoba el joven de cabellos verdes yacía recostado sobre su cama, se encontraba mas aliviado, hablar con Yoh le había subido el ánimo. Sin embargo unos golpecitos en la ventana lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡¡Hao! – gritó asombrado al verlo en el balcón de la ventana.

-Ábreme – le ordenó el otro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Lyserg cuando ya hubo entrado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a besar al estúpido de mi hermano? – dijo Hao visiblemente enojado, ignorando la pregunta del peliverde.

-Fue… un mal entendido… además… - Lyserg hizo una pausa - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu no tienes derecho a besar a nadie más que a mí – Hao lo arrinconó contra la pared – tu me perteneces, tu eres mío ¿me has oído? – agregó antes de besarlo en los labios.

Lyserg cerró fuertemente los ojos y disfrutó un tanto impresionado aquel beso. No obstante cuando el castaño se separó de él sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¿por qué me haces esto? – Preguntó, Hao bajó la vista y guardó silencio - ¡deja de jugar con mis sentimientos! – Lyserg apartó bruscamente a Hao y abrió la puerta para salir, pero Hao rápidamente la cerró.

-No tienes por qué ponerte así – susurró Hao en el oído del peliverde sujetándolo a la vez por la cintura e introduciendo una mano bajo la ropa de Lyserg para acariciar insinuantemente su abdomen y sus pezones – Lyserg… yo…

-¡¿Tu qué! – preguntó el peliverde bastante fastidiado mientras que intentaba safarse del castaño - ¡¿hasta cuando piensas seguir con esto, ¡¿hasta que te encuentres a otro con quién acostarte! – lo encaró.

-Lyserg, te equivocas ¡maldición! – el castaño comenzó a sentirse frustrado, aunque Lyserg tenía razón… él buscaba sexo en el peliverde, pero era solo con él, solo Lyserg despertaba tal deseo en su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba y por lo mismo lo había estado vigilando inconcientemente todo el tiempo. Sacó las manos del pecho de Lyserg, sin embargo no se separó se su cuerpo, volvió a abrazarlo de forma posesiva pasando sus brazos por sobre los hombros de éste – lo que siento por ti es mas fuerte de lo que piensas… Lyserg, creo que te quiero – confesó al fin.

-Mentiroso – susurró Lyserg quién hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no llorar. Hao definitivamente debía de estarle mintiendo pare que accediera a acostarse con él, pero algo en el castaño le hacía dudar… aquel abrazo en el que lo tenía preso era demasiado cálido… - "¿podría ser cierto?... imposible" – el ojiverde levantó la mano derecha y la posó sobre una de las frías manos de Hao - ¿por qué te empeñas en seguir haciéndome daño?

Hao sintió el peso de las palabras que Lyserg había dicho, no quería herir al peliverde, pero al parecer era inevitable – me voy – dijo tajante retirando la mano de Lyserg para apartarse de él y dirigirse a la ventana por donde hubo entrado hace algunos minutos.

Lyserg se quedó parado por unos segundos mientras sentía como Hao abría la ventana. De pronto, se sintió terriblemente desolado, no deseaba que Hao se fuera… no quería estar solo - ¡espera! – gritó casi con desesperación – ¡no te vayas! – el ojiverde corrió hasta donde estaba Hao y lo abrazó suavemente – no me importa que no me ames… pero por favor – Lyserg le dedicó una mirada suplicante al castaño – si quieres dejar de hacerme daño, no me dejes solo… nunca más – en ese instante Lyserg se abalanzó sobre Hao para así atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Hao alzó a Lyserg entre sus brazos para recostarlo suavemente sobre la cama, en seguida se colocó sobre él y rozó con sus labios el blanco rostro del joven de ojos verdes. Como ya era costumbre su boca descendió a su cuello, le encantaba besarlo, morderlo, olía tan bien y era tan suave, Hao se incorporó un poco para volver a mirarlo, el peliverde sonreía, mas sus ojos dejaban caer una que otra lágrima.

-¿No crees que ya has llorado suficiente? – Preguntó Hao – que tonto eres – se burló el castaño quién depositó otro beso en sus labios.

Lyserg asintió y ya mas confiado se levantó para comenzar a desvestir a Hao llenando de caricias la piel que quedaba al descubierto. El castaño se dejó acariciar por las suaves manos de Lyserg, pero al cabo de un rato ya se encontraba desvistiendo al ojiverde y correspondiendo a cada una de sus caricias.

Cuando ya se encontraban ambos completamente desnudos, Lyserg tomó la iniciativa y se arrojó sobre Hao para que éste cayera de espaldas sobre la cama. Comenzó a besar su pecho con la disposición de ir hasta su entrepierna, pero lo hizo lentamente, torturando un poco a Hao, al llegar hasta ésta Lyserg tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Hao y las movió hacia abajo masturbándolo. Sonrió al ver la expresión de placer que se dibujaba en el rostro de su amado, lo que lo motivó a darle más placer aun. De esta forma comenzó a utilizar su lengua, lamiéndolo un poco, para luego introducírselo a la boca, mientras que con una mano sostenía aun su pene, para masturbarlo y darle sexo oral a la vez y con la otra mano acariciaba tiernamente los muslos del ojinegro.

-Ahhh, Lyserg – el moreno dejó escapar un jadeo – yo también quiero hacerte algo.

Lyserg se dio la vuelta, completamente avergonzado, colocándose a gatas para que Hao le diera alcance a su entrepierna. Este sin titubear cogió el miembro de Lyserg y se lo metió a la boca succionándolo ávidamente, logrando que el cuerpo del otro se estremeciera sobre el suyo. Hao sólo se detuvo un poco para ensalivarse tres de sus dedos, los cuales llevó a la entrada de Lyserg introduciendo uno lentamente, el ojiverde apretó los ojos fuertemente a causa del placer que le producía aquella intromisión y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar cuando Hao lo movió de manera circular en su interior. Luego de haber introducido sus tres dedos, el castaño los retiró para intercambiarlos por su lengua y a la vez con sus manos seguir estimulando el miembro de su amante. Al sentir la cálida lengua en su entrada Lyserg enloqueció de placer, el castaño se percató de eso y dirigió su boca a la entrepierna de Lyserg quien ya empezaba a eyacular, para tragarse parte de aquél líquido. El ojiverde se contrajo ante tanto éxtasis y apretó sus dientes arrastrándolos por el pene de Hao, asustado de haberle hecho daño se sacó el miembro del otro de la boca, sin embargo al moreno aquel acto le había encantado por lo que eyaculó inmediatamente, salpicando el rostro del ojiverde.

Después de que ambos hubieran alcanzado el clímax, Hao dio vuelta a Lyserg y lo atrajo hacia él lamiéndole el rastro de semen que el peliverde aun tenía en su cara, para luego unir sus labios a los de éste en un apasionado beso.

Lyserg se sentía realmente feliz y abrazó efusivamente al moreno – te quiero – le susurró a la vez que lo atraía hacia su pecho.

-Yo también – le contestó Hao.

Lyserg lo miró a los ojos y comprobó que las palabras del ojinegro eran sinceras – hazme el amor – le pidió. Hao lo besó nuevamente asintiendo de esta forma la petición del otro.

Hao se recostó sobre Lyserg situándose entre sus piernas, notando como con el mínimo contacto con la piel de éste su miembro volvía a excitarse y lo mismo sucedía con el peliverde. Bastó sólo de un beso más para que ambos estuvieran completamente excitados. Hao tomó las piernas de Lyserg y las colocó sobre sus hombros, acercó su miembro a la entrada del ojiverde empujándolo levemente; pudo entrar fácilmente ya que el ano del otro se encontraba ya dilatado.

-Ahhh, ahhh Hao – gimió Lyserg con fuerza, pero Hao colocó una mano sobre su boca para que no hiciera tanto ruido.

-Shhhh, no tan fuerte que nos pueden escuchar – le advirtió Hao a quien también le era difícil aguantar los gemidos.

Lyserg bajó las piernas y las enredó en las caderas de Hao atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, marcándole el ritmo. Aquello juntó más sus cuerpos haciendo que el miembro de Lyserg fuera estimulado por el abdomen de ambos.

-¡Hao, más adentro! – exclamó inevitablemente Lyserg, quien ya no podía aguantar mas, convirtiendo sus gemidos en gritos.

-¡Ah, sí, sigue gritando, ahhh… no sabes cuanto me gusta – mientras decía esto, el castaño aumentó más la velocidad de las envestidas.

Tuvieron suerte de que en la casa no se encontrara nadie, porque sus gemidos se oían hasta en el último rincón de ésta.

-Ahhh, Hao voy a… - Lyserg arqueó la espalda, levantó las caderas y experimentó un violento orgasmo.

-¡Me encantas Lyserg! – exclamó Hao sintiéndose muy cerca del orgasmo, el que llegó cuando sintió a Lyserg estremecerse bajo su cuerpo. Después de acabar, esperó unos momentos y salió cuidadosamente del interior del ojiverde.

A Lyserg le pesaban los párpados, producto del cansancio y no tardó en quedarse dormido. Hao lo acomodó y lo tapó con la disposición de marcharse, sin embargo su cuerpo no quiso moverse de su lado y finalmente se volvió a meter en la cama y acurrucó al peliverde sobre su pecho.

-Te quiero – le susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

-o-

El castaño, que seguía en el mismo lugar donde hubo encontrado a Len, fue sorprendido de súbito por el ocaso. Perplejo, aun meditaba lo que había sucedido y lo confusa que era su situación. El alivio que sintió cuando aclaró las cosas con Lyserg fue demasiado breve, y lo que ahora había pasado con Len lo dejó más nervioso que antes. No es que no lo quisiera, e incluso antes de que muriera Anna, él ya sentía algo por Len, que si bien no era amor, era algo más fuerte que la amistad. A pesar de esto estaba aterrado con solo pensar en la palabra compromiso, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la libertad que ahora poseía… pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a perder a Len.

-"Quizás si hable con él pueda entenderme" – pensó Yoh levantándose al fin para ir en busca de Len. Eso sí, antes iría a su habitación para abrigarse, ya que comenzaba a hacer mucho frío. Al entrar a su alcoba Yoh se colocó un suéter de cuello alto, cuando por esas casualidades de la vida miró a través de su ventana, y ahí estaba él… sentado solo en un columpio que estaba en el patio trasero de la casa.

-"Len…" – Yoh salió inmediatamente de la habitación, bajando a toda velocidad por las escaleras y dirigiéndose aun mas rápido hacia los columpios donde se encontraba el pelimorado - ¡Len! – materializó sus pensamientos diciendo su nombre en voz alta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el ojiamarillo con la voz apagada.

-Tenemos que hablar – afirmó el otro sentándose en el columpio de al lado.

-No hace falta, ya me quedó todo claro – Len sentía un nudo en la garganta y unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero se mantuvo firme, no se mostraría débil frente a Yoh.

-Pero si yo no he aclarado nada – se defendió Yoh, que sin poder evitarlo había levantado un poco la voz.

-Tampoco quiero que lo hagas, mi corazón no soportaría escuchar de tu propios labios que me digas que no me quieres, que no te intereso… que te doy asco – Len no aguantó tanta angustia acumulada en su pecho y dejó escapar abundantes lágrimas – prefiero decírmelo yo mismo, escucharlo de mi mente que de tí.

-¡Por favor no digas eso! ¡Estoy harto de que todos piensen que saben lo que siento! – Yoh se levantó poniéndose frente a Len y lo tomó por los hombros - ¡tú no me das asco, ¡tú me interesas! – Comenzó a gritar el castaño, que en un arrebato se dejó caer de rodillas y apoyó su cabeza sobre el regazo del pelimorado – Len… yo te quiero… - agregó por último en un susurro.

A Len la garganta se le contrajo aun mas, sus lágrimas cesaron un poco y el corazón le latió muy fuerte producto de la impresión. No reaccionó, se limitó a sentir a Yoh en su regazo, y cuando el castaño levantó la vista para mirarlo, Len no supo que decir, ni que es lo que debía hacer. Era todo tan irónico, había esperado por mucho tiempo que aquello sucediera, su imaginación siempre le mostraba mil y una formas de reaccionar frente a esto, pero ahora que todo era real, que no era un sueño ni su mente, no sabía que responder.

-Perdóname, te he gritado – dijo Yoh, rompiendo el silencio – estoy muy nervioso con todo esto – hizo una pausa y esperó alguna respuesta por parte de Len, quien no dijo nada y sólo se limitó a acercar una de sus suaves manos y delinear con ellas el perfil del castaño para luego dejarlas reposar en sus cabellos. Sin embargo, este gesto fue suficiente para que Yoh supiera que su amigo no estaba enojado, así que dejó escapar un suspiro y continuó – aun así… creo que no estoy del todo preparado para iniciar algún tipo de relación contigo… todavía.

-¿Por qué? – habló por fin Len - … yo pensé que… es que como me has dicho que si me querías… yo… - Len bajó la vista, dijo algo más en un susurro, pero fue demasiado bajo para que el castaño lo oyera.

-Lo siento – dijo yoh sin siquiera saber por qué se disculpaba. En realidad no sabía como explicarle a Len su fobia por los compromisos y no era porque fuera un tema muy difícil para él, sino que le daba vergüenza contar todo lo que Anna le había hecho sufrir – es por Anna – murmuró de pronto, mientras sentía como las mejillas se le encendían.

-Ya entiendo, siempre supe cuanto querías a Anna y lo importante que ella fue para tí – Len se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, logrando que de él corriera un hilo de sangre – que idiota, de seguro aun no la olvidas – agregó encarándolo y poniendo su mejor tono de víctima.

-No es eso, no es a ella a la que no puedo olvidar – yoh trató de explicarse – lo que no puedo olvidar es todo lo que ella me hizo pasar… Len, yo no quiero volver a sentirme atado a alguien así, no quiero que vuelvan a controlarme… no quiero perder la libertad que ahora poseo.

Len suspiró, era un alivio que sus temores no fueran ciertos. Sin embargo Yoh no quería tener nada con él… ni con nadie - ¿por qué me dices todo esto, ¿no hubiese sido más sencillo que me dijeras que no me querías? – le reprochó Len. El castaño lo miró asustado, pensaba que su amigo estaba enfadado, pero se equivocaba – Yoh… te quiero… y aceptaré todo lo que tú quieras – dijo por último Len acariciando la mejilla del moreno con una de sus manos temblorosas. El pelimorado estaría de acuerdo con lo que Yoh decidiera, lo amaba desde hace tanto tiempo que no quería apagar la pequeña luz de esperanza que ahora iluminaba su corazón.

-Yo también te quiero – respondió el castaño, mientras se le acercaba lentamente y le besaba suavemente, limpiando de esta forma el pequeño hilo de sangre que aun adornaba los labios del ojiamarillo – y por lo mismo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo contigo… sólo te pido que me des tiempo, para que me acostumbre – agregó esto último con una gran sonrisa. Se sentía muy bien, y nuevamente volvía a estar relajado… Len le había entendido y eso era suficiente para él.

-o-

-¡Tramposo, tramposo, ¡me distrajiste! – gritaba Horohoro a Chocolove – ¡Yo debería haber ganado!

-¡Vamos cuate, no te enojes, ya te dije que fue sin querer queriendo – se disculpaba el moreno, mientras abría la puerta para que pudieran entrar a la casa – además yo no tengo la culpa de que tu te pongas a reír por cualquier comentario que yo diga.

-No, pero yo sé que tu comentario fue malintencionado, tú me hiciste reír a propósito – le siguió reclamando el peliazul, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír al acordarse de lo que su moreno amigo había dicho – jajaja, pero es que como se te ocurre que Lyserg sea gay.

-¡Pero si no fue malintencionado, en realidad yo creo que Lyserg puede ser gay, o por lo menos es demasiado afeminado… - dijo Chocolove que sin saber por qué se había despertado con esa impresión en la mañana – mas encima yo te gané por mi habilidad en el ping pong, no por mi comentario.

-No hablarás enserio, ¿tú mejor que yo en el ping pong, nahhh, si te digo que me hiciste reír tanto que perdí la concentración… jajaja, y aun me da risa… Lyserg gay ¿con quién mas vas a salir ahora? – preguntó divertido Horohoro cuando entraban al living.

-¡Fausto!

-¿Fausto? – a Horohoro volvió a darle un ataque de risa – jajaja… definitivamente me haces mas gracia cuando hablas en serio que cuando intentas ser humorista… ¡Fausto tiene a Eliza!

-¡No idiota! – gritó Chocolove molesto, a la vez que le golpeaba la espalda para que se calmara - ¡digo que Fausto está ahí! – agregó apuntando hacia un sofá que estaba en el living.

-Hola – saludó alegremente Fausto.

-¿Y tú donde estabas? – preguntaron los otro dos al unísono.

-Por ahí… - dijo Fausto con el mismo ánimo de antes. Sin embargo, de pronto, su rostro tomó un semblante serio – Eso no es importante… debo decirles algo…

Continuará….

Nota: ¡Prometo prometo prometo (ja... parezco político) que en el próximo capítulo habrá lemon entre Yoh y Len!… ah, y por cierto el próximo capítulo será el último TT

Estrella Kaleido Star: ¡hola, aquí está otro capítulo más espero que te guste, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

figer-mazu-zuriku- : ¡hola, disculpa si me tardé un poco… ¡pero ya actualicé, así que esperó que te guste. Gracias por tus comentarios.

Liver Girl: ¡holap, no actualicé muy rápido esta vez pero prometo que con el próximo capítulo no me demoraré (bueno, eso espero) gracias por tu comentario.

Marynes: ¡hola, no… el lemon no fue de yoh con Len, pero en el siguiente capítulo sí serán ellos los que se diviertan XD

Vickyng: ¡holap! Espero no decepcionarte… pero mi idea inicial siempre fue hao/lyserg, también me gusta el horo horo /Lyserg ¡pero prefiero al castaño para el peliverde!... Bueno, gracias por tu comentario, tus ideas están muy buenas… pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides porque…. Porque a mi me gusta más Hao con Lyserg XD. Ojalá sigas leyendo. Byee.

Saphir Neyraud: ¡holap, gracias por leer, je… en el próximo capítulo habrá lemon entre Yoh y Len.

Smile: ¡hola! uy, adivinaste el capítulo XD. Gracias igual por tu comentario sigue leyendo que ¡el próximo es el final!

Valsed: holap, ¡para saber que más pasará tienes que seguir leyendo! (obvio XD)

Les reitero a tods ustedes muchas gracias por haber leído y por los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz XD.


	6. Capítulo Final

"Siento la demora, el capítulo se me alargó más de lo previsto. Recuerden que las comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los paréntesis los míos."

Capítulo Final

La luna se asomaba acechando a los dos jóvenes que aun permanecían en los columpios, y las estrellas la acompañaban cómplices en su vigilia nocturna iluminando los rostros de Yoh y Len, quienes ya mas tranquilos seguían conversando a cerca de su futura relación. A pesar de haber intentado muchas veces convencerlo, Len no lograba hacer que Yoh aceptara ser su novio.

- ¿Pero por qué, si prometo no incomodarte ni ser una molestia- rogaba por enésima vez el pelimorado.

-ya te dije por qué no quiero, no me hagas volver a repetirte la misma historia- respondió Yoh con una sonrisa en los labios, le hacía gracia la insistencia de su amigo.

-¡Pero… pero!- reprochó Len a la vez que con sus labios hacía un puchero. Miró de reojo al castaño y comprobó que aquello le había parecido aun más gracioso. Se revolvió el cabello con desesperación, ya no sabía que hacer. No obstante le quedaba un último recurso –Yoh- lo llamó rompiendo el silencio que se había producido –entonces si no somos nada, nunca más haremos esto- agregó con determinación Len antes de bajar del columpio, tomar el rostro de Yoh entre sus manos y besarlo profundamente.

-Len Len – tartamudeó un poco Yoh después de separarse del pelimorado. El beso le había gustado mucho, y realmente quería repetir esa experiencia . de todos modos, ese contacto con Len aun no le quitaba su fobia a los compromisos - "fobia a los compromisos"- pensó mientras una sonrisa lasciva se curvaba en sus labios y miraba directamente a los ojos de su amigo – yo no he dicho que no seamos nada – dijo de pronto – sólo he dicho que no quiero ser tu novio… pero podemos ser ¡¡amigos con derecho a roce! – agregó a la vez que se levantaba del columpio y abrazaba alegremente al pelimorado, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera una idea fenomenal.

-¡¿Amigos con derecho a roce! ¿A que te refieres exactamente con eso? – le preguntó Len sorprendido.

-Bueno… a que podemos besarnos, abrazarnos y todo lo que quieras hacer, pero sin ponerle nombre a nuestra relación – explicó Yoh, a la vez que lo aprisionaba aun más con su abrazo – sería como ser novios… pero sin serlo ¿me entiendes?.

-"Todo lo que quiera hacer"- pensó Len sonriendo, pero movió su cabeza bruscamente de forma negativa, Yoh lo estaba convenciendo… - "¿y como no hacerlo si el moreno olía tan bien?" – negó nuevamente de forma efusiva – Yoh, sé a lo que te refieres – dijo al fin, separándose del castaño – pero es que me siento algo inseguro… Qué pasa si, como no tenemos nada, decides irte un rato con Lyserg, ya que no te es indiferente, supongo – le dijo el pelimorado muy bajito, casi en un susurro, y bajó la vista algo apenado.

-Mmmmm… no, no lo es, Lyserg es un chico bastante guapo ¿no crees? – Yoh miró a Len a quién parecía haberle afectado bastante sus palabras – Pero aunque Lyserg sea muy guapo y bese extremadamente bien, yo te quiero a ti, y no a él – dijo Yoh, levantando el rostro del pelimorado para que lo mirara - ¡vamos, no seas tontito. Si quieres que te prometa que te seré fiel te lo prometeré – el castaño alzó el puño y después se lo llevó al pecho – pero no seamos novios ¿si? – agregó en un tono casi de súplica.

-Está bien – aceptó resignado - ¿así que podemos hacer lo que yo quiera? – preguntó Len, Yoh afirmó con una gran sonrisa - ¡que bien! – exclamó el pelimorado arrojándosele a los brazos.

Yoh aceptó gustoso el abrazo de Len, pero al cabo de un rato abrazados, se dio cuanta de que el otro hacía el abrazo cada vez más efusivo, así que llevó sus manos a los hombros de Len y se percató de que estaba muy helado – Len… ¿tienes frío? – preguntó. El pelimorado asintió un tanto avergonzado – será mejor que entremos a casa.

Len agarró tímidamente la mano de Yoh para que ambos se dirigieran hacia adentro. Allí se encontraron a Fausto junto a Horohoro y Chocolove.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? – preguntó Len intentando apuntar al rubio con el dedo, pero no pudo, su mano estaba ocupada. Sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo intenso y muy nervioso soltó la mano de Yoh, esperando que nadie se hubiera percatado de aquello.

-¿Yo, pero si yo vine con ustedes… ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? – respondió Fausto.

-Sí, pero ¿Dónde estabas? – volvió a preguntar Len.

-Siempre he estado aquí… a excepción de esta mañana, fui a ver a Ryu y precisamente esto es lo importante que debo decirles - Fausto se puso serio y continuó – Ryu ha empeorado, le queda muy poco de vida… creo que sería bueno que fueramos todos a visitarlo en sus últimos momentos – agregó dramáticamente.

-Uy, pobrecito – lamentó Yoh.

-Híjole, y tan buena persona que era – dijo Chocolove moviendo la cabeza negativamente su cabeza.

-¡No digas eso, aun no ha muerto! – le reprochó Len, quién inconscientemente se preguntó si ya había pasado por esto.

.Uuuh… supongo que deberíamos marcharnos mañana, que lastima, yo quería quedarme toda la semana en esta casa – dijo Horohoro apenado.

-¿Y cuando empieza la despedida? – preguntó Fausto nuevamente alegre – ¡Eliza y yo queremos bailar!.

-¿Despedida? – preguntó Len.

-¡Claro, ¿es que no vamos a despedirnos de este lugar como se debe? – sugirió el rubio.

-¡Muy buena idea! – exclamó Yoh – pero no quedan suficientes cosas como para hacer una fiesta.

-No te preocupes, yo tengo todo previsto… además traje conmigo a algunas personas – Fausto hizo una señal para que sus invitados entraran. Era mucha gente, entre ellos, los apaches, los shamanes y los espíritus que habían conocido a lo largo del animé, mas una que otra persona que nunca habían visto en su vida.

-Vaaaaya – dijo Yoh antes de comenzar a saludar a todos sus amigos – hola Manta, hola Pilica, hola Tamao, hola Silver…

-Tengo una duda – dijo pensativo Horohoro - ¿estas personas no eran las que estaban con nosotros en el funeral?

-Sí, es cierto – lo apoyó Len – y también iban a venir a celebrar con nosotros ese día, pero nunca llegaron.

-Yo siempre me pregunté por qué sólo nosotros habíamos venido, si los invité a todos – agregó Yoh, quién junto a los demás jóvenes volteaban a ver a Fausto esperando una respuesta.

-Je… es una larga historia.

**Mini flash back**

-Bueno, bueno, ¿fue triste no, pobre Anita ojala que esté con los angelitos- hizo una pausa y sonrió- pero sé que no le gustaría vernos tristes, así que aprovechando de que su enorme casa se encuentra tan cerca, he decidido dar una fiesta en su honor para celebrar su muerte, ejem…ejem…perdón, para recordarla como es debido, así que ¿qué esperamos, ¡vamos!

La muchedumbre ansiosa se dirigió al bus que los llevaría hacia la casa de Anna, después de un viaje de media hora, estacionaron cerca del lugar y vieron como Yoh, Len, Horohoro, Chocolove, Ryu y Lyserg descendían del bus ignorándolos por completo. Fausto, junto a su Eliza, quién se disponía a bajar también, fue interceptado por Silver.

-¿Podemos bajar ahora? – preguntó el apache – es que como Yoh se ha ido y no nos ha dicho nada…

-Quizás esté muy afectado, espérenme aquí, yo volveré a avisarles.

Todos vieron a Fausto alejarse de la mano de Eliza hasta que se perdió en el bosque.

**Fin del Mini flash back**

-Y hoy día, cuando fui a ver a Ryu recordé que debía avisarles – agregó Fausto con una sonrisa.

-Ahorita entiendo, con razón están tan hambrientos – comentó Chocolove indicando a los invitados, quienes se habían ido directo a comer y beber con ahínco.

-Si, debieron haber estado muy aburridos, sin pasaron tres días en el bus – pensó en voz alta Horohoro.

-¿Pero qué esperan para unirse a la fiesta? – dijo Fausto mientras cogía de la mano a Eliza y se apartaba para ir a bailar.

Los cuatro shamanes se miraron entre ellos, una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios antes de separarse y dirigirse cada uno por su lado a disfrutar de la fiesta.

A los diez minutos después, los ánimos ya estaban muy prendidos y todos disfrutaban de la celebración a su manera.

Horror, como ya era costumbre, luego de saludar a algunas personas se fue directo al bar a beber junto a su mejor amigo Chocolove (en estos días, y gracias a una que otra borrachera, se había acercado notoriamente al moreno, conociéndolo más profundamente y hasta entendiendo sus chistes… de ahí a que le hicieran gracia es otra cosa)

Len moría de ganas por estar con Yoh, pero cada vez que disponía a acercarse a él era interrumpido por alguien. Cuando por fin tenía el camino libre, divisó a su amado en el otro extremo de la sala comiendo alegremente Chis Pop (suflés dulces de distintos colores y sabores que son un poquito adictivos… pero un poquito no mas, yo jamás me comería una bolsa grande solita XD… ñami) Len se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el castaño, pero éste lo ignoró por completo.

-Ooh, me comí todos los Chis Pop – lamentó en voz alta Yoh - ¡pero Manta tiene más! – exclamó dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su rubio amigo.

-… Yoh… - balbuceó Len viéndolo marchar, y sintiendo que los celos volvían a invadirlo. El pelimorado, después de esto, no quiso participar de la fiesta, se sentía muy molesto para hacerlo, prefirió aislarse sentándose en un sillón, ignorando obstinadamente a quien se le acercara, exceptuando a Yoh, a quien vigilaba constantemente con la mirada.

o

Las risas, cantos, la música y el alboroto del piso inferior hacían retumbar toda la casa y se escuchaba igual de fuerte en el piso superior, haciendo que el joven de cabellos largos despertara.

-"Cuanto ruido" – pensó Hao fastidiado, miró a Lyserg quién se encontraba durmiendo aun, acurrucado sobre su cuerpo con la cabeza sobre su pecho – "no sé como puede seguir durmiendo" – refiriéndose al peliverde. Hao suspiró, no podía quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar, ya que los podían descubrir (más de alguien en la fiesta notaría la ausencia de Lyserg y subirían a buscarlo) cogió con suavidad el cuerpo de Lyserg para acomodarlo sobre la cama y así, él poder marcharse. El peliverde notó la ausencia de la cálida piel de su amante y se abrazó a la almohada, acto que fue aprovechado por el castaño para levantarse de la cama y vestirse. Cuando estuvo listo se dirigió hacia la ventana y la abrió sin voltearse a mirar a Lyserg. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba en el balcón una angustiosa voz lo detuvo.

-¡Hao, ¿Por qué te vas, ¡yo pensé que ya no me ibas a dejar solo! – exclamó Lyserg con un nudo en la garganta, quien se había despertado al sentir la fría corriente de aire que entraba por la ventana, y que casi por inercia había saltado de la cama (aun desnudo) a evitar lo que temía… que su amado se marchara para siempre - ¡no me dejes! – dijo nuevamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Quieres calmarte? – le ordenó Hao al ojiverde con el mismo tono frío que utilizaba siempre para controlarlo – tu sabes perfectamente que no puedo quedarme en este lugar… si nos descubren… yo no me haré responsable si mato a alguien – agregó casi violentamente.

-Pero… pero… Hao – murmuró el peliverde mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, yo no puedo quedarme contigo, y supongo que tampoco tú puedes irte conmigo – Hao se acercó a Lyserg y acarició sus verdes cabellos.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Lyserg levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No lo sé, supongo que no quieres dejar a tus amigos.

-Yo… por ti lo dejaría todo – confesó avergonzado apartando sus verdes ojos al suelo nuevamente.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? – preguntó el castaño interrumpiendo su caricia.

-Sí.

Hao miró a Lyserg un tanto incrédulo – "¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?" – lo que él había dicho hace algunos momentos iba con la intención de que el ojiverde le diera la razón, pero no lo había hecho y, ahora éste se encontraba frente suyo esperando una reacción. Sin embargo Hao no sabía si estaba dispuesto a compartir su vida con Lyserg ¿daría resultado, él siempre había sido una persona solitaria ¿sería capaz de entregarse a alguien a estas alturas? ¿Bastaba sólo con quererlo para cambiar su naturaleza?. El castaño miró nuevamente a Lyserg – "Yo también debo haberme vuelto loco" – pensó mientras se apegaba al cuerpo del otro y lo abrazaba – entonces vamos – le susurró al peliverde en el oído. Estaba decidido, Hao no era ningún cobarde e iba a intentarlo… no se dejaría ahuyentar esta vez – pero primero vístete, o sino no nos iremos nunca – agregó a la vez que hacía descender sus manos hasta el trasero de Lyserg.

A Lyserg se le iluminó el rostro, no podía creer que fuera cierto, aun así apartó rápidamente a Hao y se vistió entusiasta, prefería no dudar de la veracidad del momento. Cuando ya se hubo vestido y ordenado sus cosas, examinó la cama – "Oh, no puedo dejarla así" – pensó asustado al comprobar que ésta estaba cubierta de semen lo que, si era descubierto, revelaría la pasión de aquella tarde. Algo avergonzado retiró las sábanas para colocar otras y, ahora sí ya estaba listo para marcharse – vamos – le dijo a Hao quien lo esperaba hace media hora en el balcón.

-¿No vas a dejarles una nota o algo?

-Ah, es cierto – contestó Lyserg volviendo a entrar por la ventana a su habitación para dejar sobre la cama un papel que tenía escrito lo siguiente: "Me fui. Lyserg".

o

Len estaba realmente enojado, en un principio algunas personas se le acercaron para ver qué le ocurría, pero éstas fueron ahuyentadas producto de su mal humor y ahora se arrepentía de aquello ya que nadie lo tomaba en cuenta… se sentía desplazado. Sin embargo eso no era lo que mas le afectaba, sino que la indiferencia de cierto castaño era lo que mas le dolía. Yoh, luego de hablar más o menos una hora con manta, había ido con Amidamaru. El pelimorado estuvo observándolo con detenimiento y había notado que en un principio sostenían una conversación muy seria, o al menos eso reflejaba su semblante, pero conforme hubo pasado el tiempo se fueron relajando e Yoh había comenzado a beber uno que otro vaso de cerveza, no estaba ebrio pero sí estaba bastante risueño. Cuando pidió le quinto vaso Len explotó, ¿Cómo se atrevía a beber tranquilamente sabiendo que él estaba tan solito? Por lo que se levantó decidido, fue hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Yoh junto a Amidamaru, tomó al castaño bruscamente del brazo y se lo llevó a un lugar apartado.

-¡Yoh!- exclamó exasperado sin saber que más decir cuando llegaron a un rincón bastante solitario e Yoh lo había mirado tan campante como siempre con una expresión de "¿se te ofrece algo querido Len?"

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes malito? – le preguntó el castaño con su característica sonrisa encantadora.

- "¿por qué tienes que tener esa hermosa sonrisa?"- pensó Len, notando como el enojo se le pasaba un poco, pero solo un poco –si, me siento mal… y tú ni siquiera me prestas algo de atención, creo que ni te importo… - dijo lastimero Len, esto de hacerse la

víctima le venía perfecto -solo has estado con Manta y Amidamaru, mientras que yo me he aburrido todo el tiempo- Len bajó la vista, se sentía mal, pero más bien consigo mismo ya que sabía que estaba exagerando, aun así no podía evitarlo.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo estar con ellos? – Yoh miraba a Len como si no entendiera el origen de su malestar – fui con Manta porque tenía chis pop, y después con Amidamaru… bueno… porque es mi espíritu – El castaño miró al ojiamarillo con reproche – Cuando haces esos berrinches te pareces a Anna.

Que cruel había sido Yoh, ¿como compararlo con ella, definitivamente se había excedido. O al menos eso era lo que pensó el de cabello en punta al escuchar esa asociación. Sin embargo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando comprobó que tal vez el castaño no se equivocaba, estaba actuando de una manera muy caprichosa y egoísta – "¿me parezco a Anna?"- negó efusivamente con la cabeza, él no quería eso – lo siento- se disculpó arrepentido – es solo que aun tengo miedo, ni yo sé por qué soy tan inseguro – agregó algo apenado por la confesión.

-Porque eres un tontito – Yoh comenzó a reírse burlescamente – ya te dije que la única persona que me gusta eres tú, y que no voy a engañarte con nadie… ni siquiera con Lyserg – Yoh notó como Len se molestaba con el último comentario y comenzó a reírse aun mas fuerte – jajaja Len eres todo un caso – en ese momento Yoh se acercó al pelimorado e intentó besarle, pero fue rechazado

- No Yoh, aquí no – le pidió Len con las mejillas encendidas - ¿y si nos ve alguien? – prosiguió muy nervioso mirando a su alrededor

-Pero… si a nadie le importa – el castaño se sentía contrariado, además se le era imposible el aguantarse las ganas de besar a Len - ¿y si nos vamos a otro lugar? – murmuró por fin Yoh un tanto avergonzado

-está bien- respondió Len igual de avergonzado – pero ¿a donde?- preguntó intrigado, había tanta gente que no podían ir a cualquier parte.

-Podemos ir a mi habitación – sugirió Yoh – si quieres…

- …- Len movió la cabeza afirmativamente muy nervioso para hacerlo con palabras, él lo había entendido mal o era que Yoh… - "aah, ¿Qué estoy pensando?"- se reprendió el pelimorado.

Yoh sonrió, tomó de la mano al pelimorado para llevárselo a su habitación, al llegar a las escaleras, ambos repararon en una ruidosa conversación que sostenían Horohoro y Chocolove, que para variar se encontraban ebrios.

-Y el bueno de Lyserg, después de ser atacado por el malvado de Hao fue obligado por este… - decía el peliazul a algunas personas que se acercaban curiosas a oír el resto de la emocionante historia. Sin embargo Len e Yoh tenían prisa.

Cuando ya estaban dentro de la habitación, el castaño aseguró la puerta (o sea le puso seguro, o la tranco con una maderita, o una silla, o le puso todos los muebles… lo que sea), y se acercó a Len lentamente - ¿ahora puedo besarte? – Le preguntó, el chico de cabellos en punta asintió – bien – Yoh tomó el rostro del otro en sus manos y lo besó tiernamente.

Len cerró los ojos y respondió al beso profundizándolo, sacó su lengua y delineó con ésta los suaves labios del castaño, Yoh lo separó un poco para que ambos se sentaran sobre la cama, de seguro ahí estarían más cómodos. Ya en ésta, volvieron a besarse, pero con más intensidad que antes; sus labios, sus lenguas y sus manos perdiéndose en las caricias, estaban cargadas de pasión, deseo y excitación. Ambos lo notaron, pero de todos modos no pararon, siguieron besándose. Len levantó un poco el suéter y la camisa de Yoh, quería volver a tocar su piel, deslizar sus manos por su liso abdomen, pero la ropa del moreno seguía siendo un obstáculo.

-¿Puedo… quitarte el… suéter?- preguntó tímidamente Len, aumentando el rojo escarlata de sus mejillas.

Yoh no respondió a la pregunta, ya que también estaba muy avergonzado, simplemente se limitó a levantar los brazos para que el pelimorado pudiera quitarle la molesta prenda. Y así Len, algo torpe por las ansias que lo invadían, arrojó el suéter grisáceo en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos, e inmediatamente luego de aquel acto volvió a besar los labios de su amado "amigo especial" recorriendo nuevamente el pecho de Yoh con sus manos. No obstante en ese instante quiso haber sido más directo, ya que muy a su pesar recordó que sólo había preguntado si podía quitarle el suéter, jamás mencionó a aquella camisa beige que le seguía impidiendo el contacto con su hermosa piel.

-Yoh, yo quiero….- se atrevió a decir el pelimorado separándose sólo un poco de los labios del castaño – yo quiero…- repitió ahora mas inseguro que antes, no sabía como se tomaría Yoh lo que el pensaba decirle; más Len en sus momentos de confusión tomó una sabia decisión, ¿para que hablar si podía actuar, por lo que, aun besando a Yoh, lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó lentamente hacia atrás, logrando así quedar sobre él. Lo primero que hizo el ojiamarillo en cuanto lo tuvo así, a su merced, fue tomar la tan odiada prenda beige de Yoh y comenzar a desbotonarla, acompañando a sus dedos con su lengua, la cual usaba para recorrer la piel desnuda que se abría paso a través de la camisa que caía hacia los lados en cuanto era desabrochada.

El castaño por su parte se dejaba hacer sin poner la menor resistencia, se encontraba hipnotizado por la sensualidad y el ardor con que Len lo acariciaba, de tal modo que ni siquiera se percató cuando éste le quitó la camisa y ahora besaba fogosamente cada centímetro de su piel descubierta. Sin embargo, éste estado de desconexión llegó a su fin cuando el pelimorado descendió hasta su pantalón con las claras intenciones de quitárselos también.

– No, Len, para – susurró Yoh, a la vez que intentaba separarse del otro.

Len hizo caso omiso a su petición, estaba tan concentrado en morder uno de los pezones de Yoh que no notó que éste le había hablado seriamente.

-Len por favor… - Yoh no aguantó más y se levantó bruscamente empujando al pelimorado, botándolo de la cama – por favor, será mejor que nos detengamos.

-¿Por qué, ¿acaso no te gusto? – preguntó Len asustado por la reacción del otro, mientras se ponía de pie, se sacudía el polvo y se sentaba al lado de Yoh.

-No, no es eso – respondió el castaño poniendo una mano sobre la de Len – siento haberte empujado, pero no podíamos seguir – miró directamente a los ojos del pelimorado y continuó – no quiero que hagas algo de lo cual te arrepientas.

-Yoh, yo quiero hacerlo – se apresuró a decir Len con determinación – no me arrepentiré, he esperado demasiado para esto – terminó confesando el pelimorado.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Sí.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que alguno se moviera, les había costado asimilar lo que habían decidido. Tenían miedo, no podían evitarlo, pero el deseo que experimentaban el uno del otro era más fuerte; lo que motivó al castaño a acabar con la tensión, tomando el bello cuerpo de Len para recostarlo sobre la cama. Besó sus labios y acarició su cuerpo descendiendo hasta el límite de la polera del ojiamarillo para retirarla lentamente, miró la pálida piel que quedaba al descubierto y acarició su suave pecho, primero con las manos y después con sus labios.

Por la posición en que se encontraba, Len pudo acariciar con libertad los cabellos del castaño y bajar hasta la bronceada espalda de Yoh (tiene toda la piel bronceada, no solo la espalda), quien ahora intentaba quitarle el pantalón, y luego la ropa interior. Len se tensó un poco, avergonzado de encontrarse completamente desnudo, pero se calmó cuando comprobó que Yoh le miraba con deleite y quiso hacer lo mismo, por lo que se incorporó un poco e inició la tarea de quitar la prenda que antes Yoh le había prohibido retirar.

Ahora estaban ambos desnudos, Yoh sobre Len, mirándose a los ojos, escuchando el palpitar de sus corazones inquietos, sintiendo los leves temblores de sus cuerpos producto del nerviosismo. El castaño se acomodó mejor para besar con ternura los labios del otro, lo que hizo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran y de los labios de ambos escapara un gemido. Yoh se acercó sensualmente al oído de Len – "Voy a hacerlo" – le dijo, después de eso separó las piernas del ojiamarillo y se acomodó entre estas.

El pelimorado cerró con fuerza los ojos, notando como el terror lo invadía al sentir el leve contacto del endurecido miembro del castaño contra sus nalgas - ¡Noooo! – gritó presa del pánico, separándose de Yoh y moviéndose rápidamente al otro extremo de la cama.

El ojinegro se sentía confundido, se levantó de donde estaba y miró un tanto frustrado al pelimorado. Sin embargo, cuando vio su expresión de miedo, no pudo evitar reír – Jajaja, te lo dije.

Las mejillas de Len enrojecieron, ¿Cómo era posible que Yoh pudiera reír en momentos como ese, levantó la vista y lo miró con reproche.

El castaño se acercó hacia él acariciando sus mejillas encendidas - Calma – le dijo – no te preocupes, yo también estoy asustado.

o

-Y él le dijo que lo amaba, pero él no le corresponde… pero él lo ama… pero Hao sólo lo usó, jugó con sus sentimientos… pero él igual lo quiere, lo quiere demasiado, más de lo que se merece – repetía al pie de la letra Horohoro lo que el peliverde le había confiado. Un llanto colectivo se produjo en la sala, que mas bien era producto del alcohol que del triste relato.

-Híjole, además Lyserg no ha bajado de la habitación en todo el día, ni siquiera se ha unido a la fiesta… debe estar demasiado afectado – se lamentó llorando Chocolove.

o

-Esta es la casa que arrendé por estos días… la mía queda muy lejos – comentaba Hao mientras abría la puerta de la casa para entrar en ella junto a Lyserg.

-Woow, ¿tienes casa, yo pensé que vivías en cuevitas o al intemperie – dijo Lyserg distraído observando la decoración del pasillo. Hao no le respondió, se limitó a mirarlo con desaprobación - ¡Me encanta la decoración! – exclamó el peliverde.

-La de la habitación es mucho mas interesante – el castaño lo acorraló contra la pared introduciendo su mano por debajo de la camisa de Lyserg.

-Pero… Hao – jadeó el ojiverde al sentir las lujuriosas manos de Hao en su cuerpo.

-Ahora que viviremos juntos, no te librarás de esto tan fácilmente.

-Tampoco pensaba intentarlo – Lyserg sonrió.

o

-… y Amidamaru me contó que el otro día, junto a Bason habían ido a limpiar el sótano, ya que están hechos unos maniáticos del la limpieza; y cuando se disponían a empezar, de la nada apareció un ratón bastante pequeño e inofensivo. Sin embargo, al verlo, Bason casi se desmaya, ¡y eso que está muerto jaja, y ahí Amidamaru descubrió el terror que su novio le tiene a las ratas – contaba Yoh entusiasmado a Len. La anécdota de Amidamaru fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para tranquilizar al pelimorado, que en efecto estaba ya más relajado.

-Vaya, no conocía esa faceta de mi espíritu – agregó divertido Len

-Sí, además Amidamaru, en ese momento, se hizo el valiente y espantó al ratón recibiendo después su premio… ¡en el sótano! – terminó de contar un sonriente Yoh.

No obstante a Len parecía no haberle hecho mucha gracia el último comentario, ya que había recordado lo sucedido. Un silencio que amenazaba con prolongarse los invadió, pero el ojiamarillo lo rompió casi en seguida – Lo siento, yo si quería, pero estaba muy asustado… sé que me dolerá – se disculpó apenado el pelimorado.

-No te preocupes, lo sé, lo sé – decía Yoh acariciando el cabello morado de su acompañante.

Len le sonrió en agradecimiento y lo abrazó con dulzura. Yoh era una persona tan comprensiva, y él lo quería tanto… el pelimorado sintió de pronto las manos del castaño deslizarse por su espalda para alcanzar su cintura y atraerlo hacia él, convirtiendo el dulce abrazo en uno más pasional.

-¡Lo sostengo, tienes la piel muy suavecita! – exclamó Yoh acariciando su espalda.

Len se ruborizó por el comentario, había recordado que aún seguían desnudos, y al mirar a Yoh de reojo no pudo evitar excitarse. Por lo mismo, se separó del castaño mucho mas avergonzado.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó curioso el moreno.

-Nada… - Len le dio la espalda – bueno… verás… Yoh, yo todavía quiero hacerlo, te deseo – reconoció el ojiamarillo – pero sigo teniendo miedo.

Yoh se le acercó abrazándolo por la espalda, besándolo en la nuca – yo también te deseo – le susurró al oído – y es más, hace un rato estuve hablando con Amidamaru sobre esto y él me dio un par de consejos – se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo y prosiguió – no lo quise hacer antes porque pensé que no era necesario… pero al parecer si lo es – se separó de Len y fue en busca de su pantalón del cual sacó un tubo de lubricante - ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?

Len se quedó meditando por algunos segundos, en los cuales se dedicó a mirar con detenimiento a Yoh, no pudo evitarlo, el perfecto cuerpo del moreno lo excitaba – Sí – respondió finalmente.

El castaño volvió a sentarse a un lado de Len y lo besó profundamente. El pelimorado dejó escapar un gemido contra la boca del otro y aún besándolo se recostó, atrayendo el cuerpo de Yoh para que éste quedara sobre él.

El ojinegro aprovechó la posición para besar el cuello de Len y descender con sus besos hasta la excitada entrepierna de éste. Acarició sus muslos y estiró una de sus manos para alcanzar el tubo, abriéndolo y lubricándose, con aquel frío gel, algunos de sus dedos. Dejó el tubo donde estaba para luego acercar el dedo índice a la entrada del otro joven. Hizo presión y lo introdujo con un tanto de dificultad, ya que mientras éste se abría paso, podía sentir como los músculos de Len se contraían y podía ver la mueca de dolor que se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Tranquilo – lo calmaba acariciándole el muslo – si quieres que pare, lo haré de inmediato.

Len negó efusivamente con la cabeza, la verdad era que le dolía bastante, pero no quería que se detuviera, esta vez llegarían hasta el final.

Al verlo más relajado, Yoh se aventuró, cuando ya hubo metido todo el dedo, a moverlo un poco. La reacción que se produjo en el rostro del pelimorado lo sorprendió, éste se sentía extraño con aquella intromisión, pero no le era del todo desagradable y de cierta forma le resultaba placentero, por lo que dejó escapar algunos gemidos. El castaño, quien tenía una semi erección, terminó por excitarse con los sensuales gemidos del otro, lo que lo llevó a sumar un segundo dedo. Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya los dos dedos de Yoh se movían con libertad dentro de Len, éste último le pidió que agregara un tercero; Yoh lo consintió en seguida, ansioso porque no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar por mucho tiempo los deseos de poseer al chico que se estremecía bajo su cuerpo.

Cuando el castaño estimó que Len ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado, retiró los dedos cuidadosamente de su interior y volvió a tomar el tubo de lubricante esparciendo una cantidad exagerada en su pene y en la entrada del ojiamarillo. Después se inclinó para besarle los labios, intentando de esta forma mitigar la tensión en ambos; se acomodó entre las piernas del pelimorado introduciendo su miembro con sumo cuidado.

El joven de cabello en punta cerró sus ojos fuertemente dejando escapar abundantes lágrimas, el dolor que sentía era inmenso, como si lo estuvieran abriendo por dentro, los dedos de Yoh no se comparaban al diámetro de su pene. Estuvo a punto de pedirle que parara, pero se calmó cuando Yoh entrelazó sus manos con las de él apretándolas fuertemente y le besó la frente avisándole tiernamente que iba a comenzar a moverse. Y así lo hizo, lentamente en un principio y conforme Len fue convirtiendo sus gemidos de dolor en unos de placer, fue aumentando la velocidad de sus envestidas.

En el pelimorado el dolor se había disipado, dándole total libertad al placer, el cual se fue apoderando de su cuerpo al ritmo de las penetraciones.

Nadie se lo dijo, ni tampoco Amidamaru se lo hubo aconsejado, pero Yoh por instinto se recostó sobre Len para estimular su miembro con su abdomen. El ojiamarillo por su parte, para hacer las penetraciones mas profundas, levantó las piernas y las enredó en las caderas del castaño, logrando que sobre su pene se produjera una mayor fricción.

Habían encontrado el ritmo perfecto, y lo mantuvieron acompañándolo de apasionados besos y lujuriosas caricias.

-Aaaaah, Yoh, esto se siente muy bien – jadeaba Len llevándose una mano a la cara, mientras que con la otra apretaba las sábanas.

-Oh, Len… me gustas mucho – le susurró entrecortadamente al oído.

La sensualidad con que Yoh dijo aquello (o mas bien que desde hace un buen rato se sentía cercano al clímax) hizo que Len experimentara un exquisito orgasmo, eyaculando entre el vientre de ambos.

El cálido líquido que resbalaba por el estómago de Yoh, le produjo bastante morbo, que junto a lo placentero que le resultaba la estreches del pelimorado, hicieron que el castaño llegara al clímax.

Yoh cayó exhausto sobre Len, descansando un poco antes de retirarse del cuerpo de éste. Un sueño pesado se apoderó de la habitación, haciendo que los shamanes se sintieran cada vez más adormecidos, por lo que se acomodaron en la cama, tapándose con las mantas y acercándose para reconfortarse con el calor de sus cuerpos.

-Buenas noches, que duermas bien – se despidió Len con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, te amo – contestó Yoh volteándose y quedándose profundamente dormido.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Len creyendo no haber escuchado bien – Yoh – lo llamó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, así que resignado se apegó más a la espalda del castaño y se quedó dormido también con una gran sonrisa.

o

A esas horas la bulla ya había cesado en el piso inferior, los invitados se encontraban regados por todos lados: en el piso, la alfombra, los sillones, las mesas, etc. A excepción de Horohoro y Chocolove, quienes a parte de haberse vuelto buenos amigos y alcohólicos, habían desarrollado una resistencia envidiable al trasnoche, y como buen borracho odioso seguían repitiendo las mismas estupideces de siempre.

-Pobre Lyserg, hip.

-En estos momentos debe estarla pasando fatal.

o

Las creencias acerca de Lyserg estaban completamente erradas, ya que en esos momentos él disfrutaba de una buena sesión de sexo (aparte de gay y depresivo se había vuelto ninfómano XD).

-Aaaaah, más, más, más fuerte – gritaba el peliverde que se encontraba a gatas aferrado al respaldo de la cama de Hao mientras era envestido por éste.

Hao obedeció de buena gana la petición de Lyserg, sus gritos lo volvían loco, y lo habría hecho de todas formas, sin que se lo pidieran, con tal de que el peliverde gimiera más alto.

El castaño se sentía próximo al orgasmo. Sin embargo sus ansias aun no estaban saciadas, no quería acabar tan pronto (la verdad es que llevaban bastante tiempo teniendo sexo… saquen la cuenta, ellos empezaron antes que Len e Yoh, wow, un buen amigo mío diría "¡son unas verdaderas máquinas!") por lo que salió del cuerpo de Lyserg pretendiendo calmarse para empezar otra vez. No obstante el ojiverde disconforme no se lo permitió y se le arrojó logrando que el ojinegro quedara recostado sobre la cama sentándose de nuevo sobre su erección.

A hao en un principio esta actitud le molestó, no estaba acostumbrado a que Lyserg llevara a iniciativa. Pero al ver el rostro de completa lujuria de su amante sonrió complacido a la vez que dirigía sus manos a las caderas de Lyserg marcándole el ritmo. La posición privilegiada en que quedó Hao le dejaba ver como su pene entraba y salía, una y otra vez del interior de Lyserg, el miembro erecto de éste derramando unas gotitas de pre-semen, su pálido cuerpo moviéndose y arqueándose, y por último su hermoso rostro con los ojos cerrados. Aquello era demasiado y Hao no tardó en culminar derramándose abundantemente en el interior del otro.

Lyserg lo miró contrariado, no esperaba que el moreno terminara antes que él. Hao notó la disconformidad de su insaciable amante (ja… ¿y él?) así que lo recostó para salir de él, se bajó de la cama y lo sentó a la orilla de la ésta.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó el peliverde, mas la respuesta llegó en un instante cuando Hao se arrodilló quedando a la altura de su entrepierna, abrió la boca y se metió el miembro de Lyserg succionándolo ávidamente. El ojiverde sentía la lengua del otro recorrer su erección, ensalivándola y de vez en cuando arrastrando los dientes. Subió una de sus piernas al hombro del castaño para quedar aun más expuesto. Hao reemplazó su boca por su mano derecha y ascendió pasándole la lengua hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones con el cual se divirtió mordiendo hasta que Lyserg no pudo más y eyaculó generosamente en su mano. El peliverde rendido se dejó caer sobre el colchón, respirando aun agitadamente, momento que aprovechó Hao para ir a lavarse las manos. Al volver vio que Lyserg se había quedado dormido en la misma posición que antes, y no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por aquél dulce muchacho; lo alzó entre sus brazos, abrió la cama y lo acostó cuidadosamente, luego se metió él también a la cama arropándose a si mismo y a Lyserg con las mantas.

Hao lo besó suavemente en los labios, sin embargo aquel gesto bastó para despertar al peliverde.

-Todo el esfuerzo que hice y te despiertas de todas formas – reprendió Hao a Lyserg – buenas noches – agregó dándole la espalda. No obstante, no pudo conciliar el sueño, ya que lyserg comenzó a moverlo para llamar su atención - ¿y ahora que quieres? – preguntó algo fastidiado.

-Te amo – ronroneó Lyserg en un tono meloso, demasiado adorable quizás.

-Cállate y duérmete – le respondió el otro, mientras le tomaba la mano y se volteaba con ella haciendo que lo abrazara.

Lyserg sonrió, aquel detalle fue suficiente para comprender que esa era la forma en que Hao le decía "Yo también".

o

Al día siguiente una oleada de quejidos invadía la casa de Anna (que en paz descanse XD)

-Aaaay, mi cabeza.

-Aaarg, mi espalda.

-Ouch, mi cuello.

-Mamaaaaa

-¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Mi botella de ron! (ese es Horohoro)

-Híjole (y ese es Chocolove)

A pesar de encontrarse molidos y con una enorme resaca, todos los invitados fueron organizando sus cosas motivados por Fausto, quien no paraba de decirles que se apuraran porque el bus los estaba esperando, ya que debían ir a ver al pobre de Ryu.

-A todo esto ¿crees que Ryu salga de ésta? – preguntó preocupado Silver a Fausto.

-Por supuesto, solo necesita divertirse un poco – contestó el rubio.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – preguntó aun más intrigado el apache.

-Bueno…

**Mini flash back Nº 2**

-¿Cómo te encuentras Ryu? – preguntó el recién llegado a su amigo de pelo extravagante.

-Aburrido, los doctores me tendrán aquí por una semana más ¡y yo ya estoy bien! – se quejó Ryu.

-No te preocupes, yo tengo la solución – Fausto le sonrió con complicidad y después de esto tomó de la mano a su Eliza y salió de la habitación en busca de sus amigos para que le hicieran compañía a Ryu.

**Fin del Mini flash back Nº 2 **

-¿Y no que se estaba muriendo?

-Sí, pero de aburrimiento, jajaja… ¿Qué no lo aclaré?

-¡No, no lo aclaraste… deberías hacerlo. Todos están preocupados.

-Ya lo sabrán cuando lleguemos – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Mientras que en el piso de abajo hacían y deshacían, Yoh y Len también organizaban sus cosas. Sin embargo, cuando ya tuvieron las maletas listas, se les presentó un inconveniente.

-¿Cómo podré viajar por tanto tiempo si ni siquiera puedo sentarme por un segundo? – se quejaba Len practicando sobre la cama mil y una formas de sentarse sin que le doliera el trasero… pero no la encontraba.

-Jajaja te ves muy divertido haciendo eso – se reía Yoh.

-¡No te burles, esto también es culpa tuya – se defendió el pelimorado aun intentando sentarse – ouch.

-Mmmm… tienes razón… ¡ah, ya sé, tengo la solución – Yoh abrió su maleta y sacó de entre las cosas un cojín con forma de ovejita – es mi cojín de la suerte, pero se lo presto a mi novio – agregó entregándoselo.

-¿Tu qué?

-Mi novio – volvió a decir – creo que hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para ser sólo amigos… además yo te quiero y ti me quieres, ¿Qué más?

-Pero Yoh, ¿Qué hay de tu fobia a los compromisos? – Len seguía escéptico.

-Lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que cualquier fobia – respondió el castaño – si yo te dije que te amaba ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?.

Len tomó el cojín que su nuevo novio le ofrecía, sentándose sobre la cama, olvidando por un momento el dolor a causa de la emoción que lo embragaba y la sonrisa que se apoderó de su rostro no se le borró, sino pasado mas o menos dos semanas.

Yoh dejó a Len en su burbuja de felicidad y aprovechó para bajar las maletas de ambos y llevarlas hacia el bus. Sin embargo, volvió a subir ya que le pidieron que despertara a Lyserg.

"Me fui. Lyserg", fue el único rastro del peliverde que encontró en la habitación.

Las maletas ya estaban cargadas en el bus, y la casa de Anna ya había quedado completamente desocupada, e Yoh se disponía a subir cuando fue interceptado.

-Oye, Yoh ¿y Lyserg?

-Aah, sí, se fue – contestó tranquilo y subió.

Horohoro y Chocolove se miraron el uno al otro, inconscientemente creían saber la clave de la repentina desaparición de Lyserg, pero para descubrirla necesitaban una buena dosis de alcohol.

Y así subieron al bus para marcharse definitivamente de ese lugar que tantos recuerdos les traería en un futuro. El bus partió y en él se podía observar la tranquilidad de sus pasajeros quienes iban en silencio ya sea producto de la resaca o de la comodidad de los asientos del vehículo. Sólo se escuchaban una que otras voces, pero apenas eran audibles.

-Ouch – se quejaba Len, quién estaba sentado sobre el cojín de ovejita de su novio y aun sonreía ampliamente. La verdad era que le dolían más las mejillas que el trasero, no obstante no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Uuuuh, ¿te duele mucho? – preguntó un tanto preocupado Yoh – ven, recuéstate sobre mi pecho para que te sientes de ladito y no te duela tanto – le sugirió atrayéndolo hacia él, pasando su brazo por su espalda. Lo que amenazaba con volver la sonrisa de Len doblemente gigante.

-Si yo estoy seguro que sé por qué Lyserg se fue – decía Horohoro en unos asientos más atrás a su acompañante Chocolove.

-Si, yo también… y por una extraña razón cuando me hablan de Lyserg recuerdo la telenovela.

-¡Aaah, la telenovela! – gritó horrorizado el peliazul.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¡Hoy día es el último capítulo, esperé tanto por verlo.

-¡No, es cierto! ¡Paren el bus, me quiero bajar o me aviento por la ventana – Chocolove se desesperó también.

-Calmen muchachos, mañana la repiten – se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

-Es cierto – dijeron aliviados al unísono.

o

En otro lugar un joven de largos cabellos castaños fue despertado de su placentero sueño por unos sollozos provenientes de la habitación contigua.

-¿Lyserg? – dijo Hao desperezándose al comprobar que el llanto era del peliverde. Se levantó de la cama cogiendo una sábana, la cual se enrolló en la cintura para ir a ver que era lo que le sucedía a Lyserg – "¿Se habrá arrepentido?" – se preguntó mientras entraba a la habitación donde el ojiverde yacía sentado sollozando frente al televisor - ¿Qué te pasa? – se aventuró a preguntar acercándose a él.

-No, nada… sólo que el último capítulo de la telenovela era muy emotivo. María Guadalupe por fin se casó con el amor de su vida José Felipe – Lyserg se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar más intensamente. (por si no lo recuerdan… o simplemente no lo dije, en la última borrachera Horohoro y Chocolove le contaron toda la teleserie, entusiasmándolo a que viera el último capítulo)

-Eres un idiota – Hao bufó y se inclinó para abrazar al otro por la espalda - ¿Cómo puedes llorar con estupideces como esas? – preguntó asqueado cuando vio en el televisor a los dos protagonistas corriendo en cámara lenta, tomados de la mano por la orilla de una playa, mientras se podía oír una cursi música de fondo (más cursi que el capítulo)

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si es tan lindo – seguía llorando el peliverde.

-No tienes remedio – le susurró el castaño al oído deslizando sus manos por su vientre, llegando al comienzo del pantalón introduciendo una de sus manos bajo éste para juguetear con la entrepierna de Lyserg.

-Tu tampoco tienes remedio – dijo Lyserg apaciguando su llanto, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de las distintas sensaciones que el moreno era capaz de desatar en él.

-No, no tengo remedio – Hao le besó el cuello – a todo esto, quería hacerte una pregunta – agregó aun tocando su entrepierna.

-Dime.

-¿Te tinturas el pelo para tenerlo de ese color verdad?

-¿Cómo lo has descubierto, era mi mas grande secreto, hasta ahora nadie había descubierto que este color no es el natural – Le preguntó Lyserg impresionado.

Hao rió por lo bajo continuando con su mano ocupada – Bah

FIN!

Kaori Yuki: LOL, gracias por tu comentario pero intenta no mandarlo por mi cuenta! XD

Liver Girl: Aquí está el último capítulo UU. gracias por tus comentarios

Valsed: Lo que Fausto tenía que decirles era más tonto de lo que pensabas ¿no? XD. Gracias por tus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo.

No creo que vuelva a escribir otra historia de Shaman king, porque la verdad es que lo hice como un experimento, para tomar confianza y escribir lo que más me apasiona que son las historias originales (tengo hartos proyectos XP) aunque no sé si en esta página se pueden colocar este tipo de historias… Pero da igual, las publicaré en otras páginas XP

Byeeee


End file.
